The Stories Of Our Lives
by crazedreader96akajetliormrslh
Summary: A series of one shots between Kogan and Jarlos. Rated for language and other things. Enjoy!
1. Sparks Fly A Kogan Story

Sparks Fly

* * *

Paring in the one-shot:

Kogan

* * *

Logan sat on the floor in apartment 2J, his back against the wood, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't help but think about the green eyes that captivated him, rendering him speechless, along with the warm inviting smile that made his heartbeat spike beyond belief. Both of which belonged to Kendall Knight. Yes, Logan Mitchell was in love with Kendall Knight, but it wasn't as if he was ever going to tell him for three reasons. One: Logan wasn't about to risk his eleven-year friendship with Kendall since all the boys knew each other since they were five. Two: Kendall was dating Jo Taylor. Three (and the most important): Kendall Knight was _straight_. Logan didn't see how Kendall and Jo were going to last, considering the fashion in which Jo avoided the situation of getting crushed on by all four Big Time Rush members at the same time, something Logan couldn't believe even happened in the first place. James and Carlos had gotten over it very quickly, both revealing the secret of their sexuality, both being gay, then they ended up getting together, now very much in love, not caring if anyone knew. James Diamond and Carlos Garcia was one of the most popular couples out there, and their friends were happy for them. Logan thought of his ex-girlfriend Camille Sanders, whom he was on an understanding with. She moved after landing a role and that was the end of that. She knew about his love for Kendall, and she never judged him. Logan was brought out of his thoughts by a slamming door. He sat upright to see Kendall standing there, his hand clenched on the doorknob, his gaze flooded with a myriad of emotions.

"I can't do this anymore," he said softly, taking his hand away.

"Do what?" Logan asked.

"Date Jo! I'm not in love with her anymore! I don't feel a thing when I'm with her! I just called it off with her and I know she's been cheating on me with Jett! I can't take it!"

Logan was speechless. Where his ears deceiving him? "I'm sure you'll find another girl-"

"Here's the thing Logan," Kendall said, giving him a soft smile which made Logan melt at the sight. "I don't," he began timidly, nearly blushing. "I don't like girls."

Logan's heart stopped. "You don't?"

"I'm gay Logan. And I don't want any ridicule since I'm in love with someone who probably doesn't even love me back, so that's enough torture."

"I'm in the same situation,so if I ridiculed you about being gay and in love with someone who doesn't love them back, I'd just be a hypocrite," Logan said, then quickly covered him mouth with his hand, his face turning a bright red. _Shit!_ he thought. _I did not just do that! Please don't do anything. Please don't do anything._

Kendall's eyes widened and he walked over to Logan. He crouched in front of him, taking his hand away from his mouth, holding it in a tight yet gentle grasp. "Who wouldn't love you?" he asked softly.

Logan gulped, his heart racing now. Sweat was beading on his forehead. Kendall noticed this and put his hand to Logan's forehead. Logan bit back a gasp and he started to tremble. He had hid it for this long, and now it was all failing.

"Who Logan?" Kendall repeated, his voice softer than before.

"Y-you," Logan stuttered quietly. He prayed Kendall didn't hear him and he turned a deeper shade of red. But Kendall did hear him. Kendall's eyes softened drastically and he cupped Logan's face in his hands then brought their lips together. Logan's eyes went wide with shock before he ran his fingers through Kendall's dirty blonde locks.

"My God Logan," Kendall said after pulled away, pressing their foreheads together. "What makes you think I wouldn't love you? I love everything about you."

"Y-you do?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Kendall said. "Do you know how long I've dreamed of hearing you say that you love me? Please tell me that it's true. Please tell me that you love me."

"Stop lying to me Kendall," Logan said, putting his hands to his head. "Stop messing with me."

"I'm not lying Logan!" Kendall pleaded, taking Logan's hands and prying them away from his head. "Why would I lie to you? What kind of sick and twisted person do you think I am to take pleasure in hurting you? I was only dating Jo to please the record company. Now I could care less. I've been in love with you for years, and I've only been pretending to be straight. It has been one of the hardest things I've ever done in my life. I was too afraid to let anyone know." He turned his green gaze to Logan's chocolate brown one, then ran a hand through Logan's short spiky dark brown hair soothingly, sending shivers through Logan's spine. "Whenever I saw you with Camille, it took all of my restraint to stay back and not drag you away." He kissed Logan's forehead. "You need to believe me. This is so hard for me to do right now. Please, just tell me the truth."

Logan had been shaking with need at this point, so he grabbed Kendall's shirt and pulled him forward, their lips meeting by Logan's shaky actions.

"Please Logan," Kendall said against his lips. "Please tell me."

"I love you," Logan whispered against his lips. "I've been in love with you for such a long time. Camille noticed it from day one, that's why she was acting as if she wanted my attention. To hear you say that you love me, it's just-" he was cut off as Kendall began to trail kisses down his neck.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that," Kendall whispered into his neck, his breath warm. "I just want to go out into public and tell them the truth. I want to be able to go out there and tell them that you are mine."

"You can," Logan said. "You can tell them everything. You can tell them I'm yours, because you are mine." Their lips met again, and they stayed that way, making up for all the lost time.


	2. Haunted A Jarlos Story

Haunted

* * *

Paring in this one-shot:

Jarlos

* * *

Carlos sat curled in a ball, powerful trembles racing through his body. He clutched his helmet, but found it didn't do much to calm him down. _It didn't happen._ The Latino thought to himself. _It couldn't have._ But as he shifted position slightly, searing pain ripped through him, practically tearing him in half. He bit his lip to keep from crying out, but a small whimper escaped his lips.

"Carlos?" James asked from outside the door. "Are you alright?" His voice held concern, and it broke Carlos's heart.

"Fine," Carlos managed to say. "I just hit my foot." He slowly stood up and painfully made his way to the bathroom and turned the shower on. He stripped of his clothes and looked at his battered self. He was covered head-to-toe in bruises, red marks all over his tan skin. Sweat was beading down his forehead and his short black hair clung to it. His usually cheerful dark brown eyes looked haunted, and his body still held a tremble. He got into the shower and quickly cleaned himself off, but he still felt as though there were hands grabbing him. Tears welled in his eyes as he rested his head against the wall, the tears now streaming down his face. He couldn't deny it, no matter how much he wanted to. Carlos stiffly made his way out of the shower and turned the water off, grabbing a towel. He dried off quickly and dressed in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He put his helmet on his head and rested on his best.

Carlos never wanted the attention of Carter Smith, but it seems he found it and this was the price. Carlos only wanted the attention of the one he truly loved. He only wanted James's attention, but knew he was never going to get it. That was why he accepted the first date Carter offered him, but this was when Carter showed his true colors, and Carlos wished he could take it back.

* * *

James was worried about Carlos. His friend had been getting distant. It killed him to see the one he wanted to be able to call his, look so lost. He noticed Carlos act differently whenever Carter, his _boyfriend_, came by, like what happened at the pool.

_The boys were sitting in the lounge chairs relaxing, Carlos a little ways off from the others. A shadow appeared over Carlos and the Latino in question jumped as he saw the dark blue eyes of Carter staring down at him._

_"Come on Carlos," Carter said, running a hand through his greasy ginger-red hair. "We have plans."_

_Carlos's eyes went wide as he remembered , then stood up, having an arm forcefully wrapped around his shoulders. Carlos looked over at his friends and gave them a small wave as if he thought he wouldn't come back. _

James was getting afraid that something was happening. Carlos would always come back to the apartment acting very jumpy and then he would go take a long shower, and lock himself in the room they shared. James never had the heart to ask, in fear of upsetting his friend further, but he knew he had to do it. He made his way to the door and heard a mix of whimpering and sobbing. _Carlos?_ he thought as he opened the door silently. He had to bit back a gasp as he saw the condition his friend was in. Carlos was bare-chested, but that gave James a view of all the bruises and marks across the chest of his dark-skinned friend. He was trembling uncontrollably and tears were streaming down his face as he gripped his hair in his hands.

"Carlos?" James asked and Carlos's head shot up, panic and fear clear in his eyes. He quickly stood up and tried to cover himself, but cried out in pain as he did so, the sudden movement nearly killing him.

"L-leave me alone!" Carlos begged.

"What happened?" James asked as he walked towards him. Carlos backed away and his back hit the wall. He cried out in sheer agony then fell to his knees on the floor.

Kendall and Logan rushed in the room to find James standing over Carlos on the floor and they went over to pull James away.

"What did you do?" Kendall asked.

"How could you do this?" Logan questioned.

"Stop!" Carlos cried. All three boys turned to look at him. "Let him go! H-he didn't do this!" He fell into a sobbing heap.

James pried his arms away from Kendall and Logan and crouched in front of Carlos.

"It hurts," Carlos said softly, whimpering.

"Who did Carlos?" James asked, afraid he already knew the answer. Carlos grabbed James's shirt and buried his head into his chest. The sobs completely took over his body.

"C-Carter," Carlos whimpered. Kendall and Logan's eyes went wide. But that wasn't the worst of it, even James didn't expect this. "I-I didn't w-want it. I t-told him not t-to. He g-grabbed me and h-hit me and t-threw me down. I t-tried to s-stop him but, h-he forced himself on m-me. P-please don't hate me!" James's eyes went wide with fury. He gently took Carlos's hands off his shirt then quickly stood up.

"I'm going to murder that mother-fucking bastard!" he exclaimed angrily, then made his way out of the door and barged to the stairs.

"James!" Carlos called after him, following with Kendall and Logan helping him. James made it to Carter's apartment and burst the door down.

"What the fuck?" Carter asked as he came into you.

"You bitch!" James shouted then punched him, tackling him. "How dare you do that to Carlos!"

Carter's eyes went wide. "Carlos!" he shouted, seeing the Latino by the door. "What part of keep your fucking mouth shut didn't you understand?"

James punched him in the stomach while Carlos stood by Kendall and Logan, shaking in fear.

"You stay away from him!" James told Carter, kicking him before walking away, slamming the door behind him. "Oh Carlos," he said.

Carlos latched onto him and held strong.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Logan said and Carlos tightened his grip on James.

"I can't," he said. "It's too embarrassing."

"I know Carlos," Kendall said. "But we have to. You need to get checked out. If we do that, we'll have evidence against Carter."

"Okay," Carlos agreed weakly, and let his friends help him to the elevator. They reached the hospital and he Carlos was deemed to be alright. A little traumatized, but fine. His injuries would heal in about a week's time.

Carlos stopped James on the way to the elevator as they were entering the lobby. Kendall and Logan turned to look at them and Carlos told them to go ahead. Soon, he and James were the only ones left. "Thank you so much," Carlos said, hugging him.

James looked down at him, returning the hug. "I would have done it regardless," he said. "Carlos, I need to tell you something. I just don't know if it will have the same affect now."

"What is it James?" Carlos asked then James gently brought their lips together. Carlos gasped slightly before he moved his lips with James's. James could tell Carlos was never treated like this with Carter, and that angered him.

"I have been in love with you for years," James said after pulling away. "It killed me to see you with Carter. And now that he's done this, it's taking all my strength to not go murder him."

"James," Carlos said softly. "The only reason I accepted Carter's first date was because I thought I would never be with you. I'm so sorry for all of this."

"It isn't your fault," James said. "I just wish it didn't happen. Now come on. We should go back up."

* * *

A few days later they were sitting by the pool. Carlos had managed to stay away from Carter, and spent his time with his friends. He and James were getting closer, and they were sitting on a lounge chair. He then felt his arm getting grabbed and he was pulled up roughly, then with dark blue eyes.

"Where have you been the past few days?" Carter asked him. James was about to sit up but Carlos sent him a glance telling him to stay there. "And why the fuck are you with him?" James looked at Kendall and Logan and sent them a look basically saying, "Call the police." Kendall quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number, talking furiously.

"It's over Carter," Carlos told him and tried to get away, but Carter's grip on his arm tightened.

"We over-reacted," Carter said. "But it's okay. We can make it work." His eyes still held the devious spark though. "Come on." He tried to pull Carlos with him.

"No!" Carlos told him and he planted his feet firm on the ground.

"That's how you want to play?" Carter asked him. "Fine!" He then shoved Carlos and the Latino fell into the pool. James shot up out of his chair and dove into the pool before anyone could say a thing. He reached Carlos and pulled him up, knowing his sore muscles wouldn't help him. He brought him up and gently passed him to Kendall and Logan, who welcomed him with a towel. He then turned his gaze to Carter and punched him in the face, then tackled him to the ground.

"You little son of a bitch!" he yelled in his face. "What part of stay away from him didn't you get?"

"Get off of me!" Carter yelled.

"You don't deserve to be here," James hissed in his ear, to low for anyone to hear. "You fucking rapist." James stood up and kicked him in the side before pulling him up, gripping the front of his shirt. He walked through the lobby with him and threw him at the awaiting police cars, shocked at how fast they arrived. After spiting in Carter's direction, he walked back to the pool, giving Carlos a hug, despite the fact he was wet.

"Thank you," Carlos said into his chest.

"I'd do it for you no matter what," James said, giving him a kiss in front of everyone, ignoring the stares.


	3. Angel A Kogan Story

Angel

* * *

Pairings in this one-shot:

Kogan

* * *

The time on the clock was winding down as Logan drove nimbly across the ice, plowing through the defenders in his way. He might have been small, but he was powerful. He shifted the position the puck handed to him in a haste, keeping it away from the opposing players. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kendall power forward next to James and Carlos, relieved from his spot on the bench. At this point of the game, most of the players wanted to be on the bench, but not these four. They wanted to be apart of the action that was their championship game, and since time was running out, they weren't going to waste any of it. Logan passed the puck to Kendall before dodging a defender in front of him. James and Carlos flanked Kendall, giving him a clear path. They were then knocked away, leaving the hockey player to fend for himself. Kendall looked for an opening, but didn't find one, and defenders were closing in.

"Kendall!" Logan shouted and the puck was passed to him, seeing as he had a clear shot. Logan brought his stick back and slapped it sharply, watching the puck go flying. He then felt nothing but air as he was shoved into, his sense of direction messing up as he hit the boards roughly, black spots dancing in front of him. Kendall watched as the puck glided across the ice, completely unaware of the power Logan possessed in his slap- shot. It sailed past the other players and came to a stop in the goal, the goalie missing the block completely. The final buzzer rang as the players skated around, processing what just happened. Kendall heard a sharp crack and turned to see Logan clutching his arm as best he could while trying to block the onslaught of punches coming his way. Logan's helmet had been removed, giving Kendall the perfect view of his pain-coated face.

"Logan!" Kendall exclaimed, then raced over and shoved the other player aside. James and Carlos followed, holding back the player that was now thrashing around wildly in the grasp.

"You bastard!" he shouted at Logan. "You gay little bastard! You ruined everything!"

"Get him out of here!" Kendall yelled to the referee, who happily complied. Logan had fallen silent at this point, clutching his arm in a near-death grip. "Logan," Kendall said, reaching out and touching his arm with a feather-light touch. Logan hissed and recoiled, tears welling in his eyes.

"That son of a bitch broke my arm," he said in pain. Kendall's eyes widened. Logan never swore. "It was a clean break but it still hurts like hell. He bashed my head against the boards and messed up my leg. It's probably broken too."

"Knight! Diamond! Garcia!" their coach yelled. "Get Mitchell to the infirmary! Now!"

The three boys nodded and helped their friend off of the ice. Logan bit his lip to keep from crying out, but a few stray tears found their way down his cheeks.

"This is just fantastic," Logan muttered as they slowly removed his gear from his bruised body. "Both my arm and leg are broken."

"You just won us the championship," James said. "I just wish you didn't get hurt."

"You aren't the only one," Logan said.

Kendall hated to see anyone in pain, but it killed him to see Logan like this. He was in love with the spiky-haired genius, but never told him. He was wondering why Logan went silent at the comment, "gay little bastard." Either he was insulted or he was... no. He couldn't be. Could he?"

"We'll tell coach to keep everyone out," Carlos said. "They all know what happened so it shouldn't be that big an issue." With that, he and James left the infirmary, leaving Kendall and Logan alone. Logan shifted position slightly and he yelped in pain, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Logan!" Kendall said, going to the spot next to his friend. "What is it?"

"Damn this hurts!" Logan said, holding his arm. Kendall took Logan's hand from his arm and noticed how tight it was.

"Logan, relax," Kendall told him. "The nurse will be in here soon."

"I know," Logan said, his hair sticking to his forehead. "It still hurts."

"Should I go get someone?" Kendall asked and was about to leave but noticed Logan was holding onto his arm.

"Don't leave. This is my fault anyway."

"No it isn't."

"Kendall, you don't understand. I knew this was going to happen if I made that shot."

"Hold up. How?"

"He made a deal with me. He told me to blow the shot so his team would win in overtime. They were going to mess the goalie up to get the shot. But I couldn't do it after how hard we worked for this while they cheated to make it here."

"Why would he want you to mess up?

"He found out."

"About what?"

Logan took a breath. "That I'm g-gay," he said, his voice low. Kendall blinked in surprise. He almost didn't hear it, but he did.

"What?"

"You heard me Kendall. Let the torture begin." He closed his eyes, waiting for a string of insults, but they never came. He opened his eyes to find Kendall's face by his, his lips hovering over Logan's.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked, his breath hot on Logan's lips. "I'd just be a hypocrite." Logan's eyes went wide, his breathing heavy. Kendall noticed his lips parted slightly and he titled his head, their lips meeting. Logan's eyes went even wider before he relaxed and began to kiss Kendall back, feeling the pain in his body disappear. After a few moments, Kendall pulled away and rested his forehead on Logan's. "I'm in love with you Logan, you need to believe me. I won't let anyone do anything to you. I promise."

"Kendall," Logan said softly, but smiling widely. A nurse came in the room, glancing at Logan. Logan knew what was going to happen. She was going to have to set the bones in place in order for them to heal. Kendall noticed him tense and he took his hand. Logan squeezed it gratefully as the nurse held his arm and leg, resetting the bones. She wrapped them up and gave him a pain-killer before leaving to call an ambulance so the doctors at the hospital could do the rest. "Shit that hurt," he said. He was about to let go of Kendall's hand when he noticed Kendall was still holding it.

"Do you really want me to let go?" Kendall asked with a joking yet serious tone.

"No," Logan said. "No I don't."


	4. Mine A Jarlos Story

Mine

* * *

Pairing in this one-shot:

Jarlos

* * *

James sat on the couch, his gaze shifting to Carlos, who was fast asleep, his head resting on the taller boy's lap. They had been watching TV and Carlos leaned back a bit, which resulted in his head falling into James's lap. Him falling asleep... well, that was Carlos for you. Not that James minded or anything. In fact, he was very happy with this. James bit his lip and looked away, the sleeping Latino clouding his thoughts. James was in love with Carlos, but kept it hidden from everyone. They all knew though, and they wanted him to be happy. Little did James know, Carlos was in love with him as well, which made it near impossible for the two of them to share a room. Yet they always managed to make it through somehow. James felt Carlos shift his head, but he didn't wake. He was comfortable sleeping anywhere, which made James laugh. Carlos now had his head curled James's stomach, as if James were a pillow, but that made it all worth while. Mumbling was heard and James strained to make out what Carlos was saying.

"Please," he said, his breath hot on James's stomach. "Just tell me the truth." James's heart nearly dropped as he thought Carlos was dreaming about someone else, but it rose just as fast as heard Carlos say, "Please James. Tell me that you love me." James's eyes widened. His feelings were returned! He couldn't believe it! He had to wake him up. He had to talk to him face-to-face.

"Carlos," James said softly. "Carlos wake up." Carlos awoke with a start, pulling away quickly. He turned bright red as he realized what just happened. He shot up to their room, James following, catching the door before it could slam.

"P-please d-don't h-hate me," Carlos begged, resting on his back on his bed. James walked over and rested over Carlos with his knees on either side of him. He took the latter's hands in his, shocked at the tremble they held. James took in his appearance. Carlos was looking at him with his eyes wide, full of fear and rejection. He was trembling and his was stuck to his forehead due to the sweat beading across it. He looked away from James, unable to take t. "Please don't," he whimpered.

"Why would I hate you?" James asked, his voice soft as his hair fell into his eyes. "I could never hate you, no matter what you say or do."

Carlos looked back up at him and James pressed their lips together. Carlos's eyes flooded with shock before he relaxed, moving his lips with James's. James smiled into the kiss, and gently let go of Carlos's hands. He then wrapped an arm around his waist, his free hand touching his cheek. Carlos leaned into James's soft touch, then nearly groaned in complaint when James pulled his lips away, but he kept their foreheads pressed together.

"I could never hate you," James repeated. "All I could ever do is love you. Even if you mess up my hair, even f you waste all my Cuda products, even if you tear my bandanas, and even if you break my lucky comb, I will always love you."

Carlos smiled widely, his eyes glowing. He ran his fingers through James's hair, the latter making no objection. "Really?" he asked, knowing some of those things might happen as an accident due to something he might do.

"Really," James said. "Honestly and truthfully. Sure I could get mad at first, but those things don't matter to me as much as you matter to me Carlos."

The dark red coloring in Carlos's cheeks returned as he pulled James forward, their lips meeting. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I don't think I will," James said. "But I hope it's a good thing."

"It is," Carlos said. "Trust me."

"I will on this," James told him. "For your stunts on the other hand, that will take time."

"It'll be worth it," Carlos chuckled

"I know it will," James responded. "Do you know how hard it was sharing a room with you, not knowing your feeling about me?"

"My sentiments exactly."

"I'm just glad we know now."

"Me too."

"Now come on. We have to go."

Carlos groaned. "I nearly forgot about that," he said.

"I know, me too," James laughed. "But still, it could be worse."

The duo stood up, and got out of the room. They grinned at Kendall and Logan, who were now sitting on the couch.

"Come on guys," James said, taking Carlos's hand. "Let's go."

The two smiled at them before standing up, and they set off, ready to face the world.


	5. Walk On Water Or Drown A Kogan Story

Walk On Water Or Drown

* * *

Pairing in this one-shot:

Kogan

* * *

Logan was sitting on the sidewalk, rain beating down against the pavement, making his long hair damp and heavy, falling into his eyes. Logan slowly and painfully brought his hand to his eye, flinching as he felt the swelling. _This is my fault._ He thought as he fixed his glasses. He always thought it was his fault. Right now, life wasn't agreeing with it. But he never thought it did. Sure, things could have been worse, but he never felt at an all time low throughout his life. He was beat-up on a daily basis for being smart, and his own father just kicked him out. He missed his mother so much. She was killed in a car crash when he was only eight, so his father married some cheap slut of the street without as much as even getting to know her. His father always called Logan a mistake, saying he never wanted him in the first place. That is also why he beat his own child just for was, claiming he was toughening him up. Logan just endured it though, making no protest, knowing better than to get his drunk father even angrier at him. He had his aunt and uncle though, the only family that actually cared for him. He kept his belongings with them, and he stayed there when he couldn't bother to be near his father. They told him time and time again that he could stay with them permanently, but he didn't want to anger his father by leaving. Now he wished he took that offer. They were away on a business trip and would be back soon enough, but for the time being, Logan was alone. Even if he had one positive thing in his life, his whole life in general was still pretty terrible. He had been considering suicide as an escape countless times before. He hadn't followed through on it, but he was cutting his wrists, hiding the evidence as best he could. He felt as though he was a waste of human existence, but he never said anything about it to anyone. He was the outcast at school, so not one person cared for him. He didn't tell his aunt, uncle or the guidance counselors in the fear that they would lock in up. He wasn't crazy, he knew he wasn't, he just felt as though he hadn't found his purpose, and he wasn't sure if he would. He even thought about just running away one day and killing himself , sparing everyone the misfortune of knowing him. The thought scared him though. He would just suffer through it, as much as it hurt to do so.

"Hey!" he heard a voice call and he instinctively curled up into a tight ball, letting out a low whimper as his legs quickly came in contact with his bruised chest. He heard footsteps then felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and curled up tighter, burying his head in his knees. He didn't want anyone to see him.

"Please," he said softly, his voice cracked. "Leave me alone."

"Mitchell?" the person asked and Logan looked up into the concerned eyes of Kendall Knight, the town's hockey team captain. Otherwise known as the boy that stole Logan's heart and unknowingly ran off with it. Logan was also on the hockey team, but under the alias of Mitchell Black. It was a wonder how no one figured it out. He had his aunt and uncle sign him up and they happily complied, his uncle being the assistant coach. He was their goalie, always hidden behind a mask. Logan always made sure he was the first one on the ice, and the last one to leave, always practicing with the coach. The coach knew his secret and respected it. His teammates didn't understand why he did it.

"Maybe he thinks he isn't good enough," he heard one say once. If only they knew.

"But he's the best goalie we've had!' another said. "He shouldn't have to do extra practice."

"Mitchell, is that you?" Kendall's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Something in his eyes flashed. "Wait. Mitchell, _Logan_ Mitchell, is our hockey goalie?"

_Shit. _Logan thought, but he meekly nodded. He awaited the insults he thought would come.

"God damn it!" Kendall exclaimed. Logan wasn't expecting this. "How'd I miss something like this? I just sat back and let my teammate get tormented! Oh fuck, I even laughed! Not only am I a hypocrite, but I'm also a jackass!"

Logan's eyes went wide. "Hypocrite?" he asked timidly.

Kendall sighed. "I'm not as straight as people may think. I'm gay Logan. I'm not the only one on the team that is though. James and Carlos are, and they're together."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're a good person. You're trustworthy. Only my mom and sister know aside from James and Carlos. Now you do too." He crouched before Logan and gasped when he saw his black eye and bruised face at a closer proximity. "What happened to you?" He gently put his hand to the black eye and Logan recoiled at his touch.

"I-I was jumped," Logan whimpered pathetically. "I didn't anything, so they just beat me up."

"Let me take me home," Kendall said and Logan shook his head. "Why not?"

"My f-father kicked me out. He told m-me to get m-my g-gay little a-ass out of his house. He d-doesn't want a f-fag living i-in his h-house."

"Is there anywhere you're staying?"

"My a-aunt and u-uncle's. They're a-away though. They'll b-be back n-next week."

"Let me take you home with me then," Kendall said, standing up and gently pulling Logan up with him. "You shouldn't be left alone like this and my mom won't mind if you stay for a few days." He didn't let Logan protest. He wrapped Logan's arm around his shoulders to steady him. "You don't deserve any of this."

Logan heard footsteps and he hid behind Kendall. Kendall looked and saw two of his teammates run over to him. He concealed Logan from view. These two, Matt and Liam, were two of the guys that made fun of Logan.

"Knight!" Matt said. "You missed it!"

"We totally wrecked that Mitchell fag!" Liam said. Kendall felt Logan tense behind him.

"Kendall!" he heard behind him and knew it was James and Carlos. Logan turned his head and gave them both pleading looks, begging them to be silent. They instantly understood what was happening.

"What the hell?" Matt asked as he reached around Kendall and grabbed Logan's arm, pulling forward. He held Logan, pinning his arms behind his back while Liam punched the genius in the stomach. Logan let out a groan and a cough and Liam was tackled to the ground by Carlos. Logan painfully squirmed away and ran off as James tackled Matt to the ground.

"Both of you," Kendall hissed to Matt and Liam. "are kicked off the team."

"Don't you _idiots_," James seethed. "recognize you own damn goalie?"

"Think about that," Carlos spat.

The three raced to where Logan ran off to, the rain getting heavier.

Logan was curled on the ground, his fists clenched tightly in his hair. He was hunched over in pain. His breathing was heavy and was coming in short, ragged breaths. His head was almost spinning,

"Logan!" he heard Kendall call and he tensed. He was then pulled to his feet and into a hug. "Those asses won't bother you again." He held him in a gentle embrace.

Logan was still shaking in pain and he looked over at James and Carlos before turning back to Kendall. "Why help me?" he asked in a small voice. He was met with a pair of lips pressing softly to his. He gingerly returned the kiss, pulling closer to Kendall.

Kendall pulled their lips away but kept their foreheads pressed together. "Because I'm in love with you."

"What?" Logan asked.

"Please, let me explain. I've been in love with you for such a long time. It kills me to see you like this. I was fucking jackass for laughing at you whenever you were made fun of. It tore me to pieces seeing you get made fun of like that. I was afraid to let anyone else know, that's why I sat back, forcing myself to laugh, so I could hide the pain I was feeling. You just walked on and let other walk all over you. I don't know how you have been able to do that for so long. I wouldn't have been able to. You're much stronger than you give yourself credit for." He wrapped his arms around him. "Please believe me."

Logan burst into tears, the pent-up emotions becoming too much to handle. Kendall kept his arms around him the whole time. They walked until the reached Kendall's house, where Mrs. Knight and Katie welcomed Logan with open arms. Literally. Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan went up into Kendall's room, where they were all going to spend the night. They just sat and talked, taking comfort from one another. As they were changing, Logan went into the bathroom. Kendall followed silently and opened the door, gasping at the sight of Logan's bare upper body covered in cuts and bruises. Logan looked at him with teary eyes before falling into his arms. His body was shaking with sobs.

"Who did this?" Kendal asked. "I want to help."

"Matt, Liam," Logan stuttered. "Other jocks. My father."

"Let me get this straight. You go to school early _every morning_, deal with bullies and beatings, get to hockey first, stay late, go home, deal with your father beating you, and then go through the same cycle the next day, every day?"

Logan nodded, then Kendall noticed the bandages on his wrists. Logan's eyes widened and he looked away ashamed. He tried to pull away, but to no avail.

"Logan," Kendall said, taking his arms. "Why?" There were tears welling in his eyes.

"I couldn't take it! All the beatings and the torment. People think I'm useless and my own father calls me a mistake! I needed release! I even thought about killing myself, but I'm too scared to do it! It's too much to deal with!"

"Why didn't you tell someone?" Kendall asked.

"No one bothered enough to care! Even if they did, they'd probably think I'm insane and they'd try and lock me up! I'm not insane! This is what happens Kendall! This is what happens when no one even cares!" Tears were streaming down his face.

Kendall tensed, thinking of the consequences of committing multiple pre-meditated homicides. He tilted Logan's head up and met him with another kiss. He wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, pulling him closer. Logan flinched at the sudden contact, yet found himself leaning into Kendall's comforting touch.

"I won't let them hurt you anymore," Kendall said. "I promise."

* * *

Even a few weeks after they formally met, Kendall stayed true to his word. Even if someone _looked_ at Logan the wrong way, Kendall guaranteed there would be hell to pay. Logan was surprised at this. He didn't think anyone actually cared that much for him. Mr. Mitchell and his second wife left Minnesota, leaving Logan behind. He was deemed a hazard to the whole state. The community expected this, they knew he wasn't fit enough to be a parent anyway. Logan happily moved in with his aunt and uncle at this point. He ditched the big glasses and went with contacts. He cut his shaggy hair in turn for a much shorter, spiked style. He was worried about what people would think of him, but Kendall assured him that no one else mattered with they weren't going to respect him. Logan had stopped cutting himself and no longer had any suicidal thoughts. He was right. He wasn't crazy. When the time came to drop Mitchell Black, he wasn't sure if he could do it. Now, standing outside of the hockey rink before practice, he was having second thoughts.

"I can't do this," he said, nearly having a panic attack. He now wanted to run. And fast.

"We're here for you," Kendall said, James and Carlos behind him. Logan nodded and took a deep breath before they stepped inside.

"Knight!" a player called. "Black isn't here! He never misses practice for anything!"

"Why is he here?" another inquired, pointing to Logan. Logan turned to the coach, who nodded. He walked over, Logan's uncle, the assistant coach, following behind.

"Boys," the coach said. "This is Logan Mitchell. Or as you've known him, Mitchell Black."

"No way!" one yelled.

"Prove it!" came another.

"I will," Logan said, shocked at how strong he sounded. He went into the locker room with Kendall, James and Carlos following. They quickly changed and Logan regained his spot at the goal. Hockey pucks came flying after a moment when the boys began to fire. Logan zoned into his element, and he blocked every single one. The guys stood in disbelief while Kendall, James and Carlos had smiles decorating their features. "Well?" Logan asked, taking his helmet off, shaking his head to rid himself of helmet hair.

"Oh my God. It is him," one said. "How the hell did we miss this?" The guys began talking amongst each other while Kendall, James and Carlos skated over to Logan.

"My thoughts exactly," Kendall said before giving Logan a kiss. Everyone stopped and stared at this sudden gesture of affection.

"Kendall," Logan said quickly, surprised by this.

"I don't want to hide it anymore Logie," Kendall told him before looking to the others. "Anyone who has a problem with this can leave." No one moved a muscle. James skated forward, Carlos by his side.

"If you know about Kendall and Logan," James began, taking Carlos's hand.

"Then you should know about James and I," Carlos finished.

They were met with support and kind words. Even a few players came out and told their secret. No one made any objection. They began to run their drills as usual, training for their next game.

"Logan!" their coach called. "Are we still practicing later?"

"I don't think so," Logan replied. The coach smiled and nodded while his uncle looked on. He looked to Kendall and nodded approvingly. Logan gave him a signature smile before returning his attention to the practice. After the practice ended, they all went into the locker room to change. Logan even got apologies from those who had made fun of him when they didn't know about him. Logan quickly accepted them, and they all started fresh.

"This is to a new season," Kendall said, standing on a bench, all the players' attention on him. "This season started off a bit differently than usual." The guys agreed. "But now that we're on a new understanding with no more secrets, we're ready for anything. With the edition of an unexpected teammate who made us get the better of ourselves," Kendall flashed a glance at Logan.

"Logan," the guys chorused and nudged Logan playfully from his place between James and Carlos. Logan chuckled and scratched the back of his head, smiling.

"We can handle whatever is thrown at us," Kendall continued. "And with that I say, to hockey!" He raised his hockey stick.

"To hockey!" the guys repeated and raised their sticks.

As cheesy as the whole ordeal was, Logan couldn't help but think that was natural. He actually felt important, that he was worth something. He felt like he mattered. He met Kendall's gaze and they both smiled widely. Getting to this point was rough, but looking back on it, and seeing how far he made it, he realized one key thing It was worth it. It always would have been worth it.


	6. Better Get To Movin A Jarlos Story

Better Get To Movin'

* * *

Pairing in this one-shot:

Jarlos

* * *

He narrowed his eyes, focusing on the moving target in front of him. A smile played at his lips. This was going to be easier than he thought. Adjusting his face mask, he pulled the trigger, letting the projectile go flying through the air. It hit his target with a splat.

"What the hell?" came the question as the figure whipped around, another projectile hitting his face mask right in the center, painting it a vibrant bright green. Literally. "God damn it! Carlos!" He practically pawed at his face mask, trying to wipe the paint away, his long hair swaying as his head turned.

Carlos burst out into laughter, removing his mask. "Oh come on James! Don't be a sore loser!"

"Kendall! Logan!" James called. The two in question came into view, covered head-to-toe with the bright neon paint. "Why did we _ever_ think it was a good idea to trust _Carlos_ to be responsible with a _paintball gun_?" Why did they?

"Now that I think about it," Kendall said. "I really don't know." He grinned.

"At least no one's dead," Logan said with a shrug and a chuckle.

"Thank the lord," James said. "Otherwise we'd be in a lot of trouble."

"Really guys?" Carlos asked, looking like an overgrown child holding his paintball gun. And of course he was wearing his helmet. He would never take it off. "You think I would have killed someone?"

"We never know with you Carlitos," James told him.

"You're just jealous because I won! Oh! I have an idea! Let's play teams!"

"I call Logan!" Kendall called instantly, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist. Logan laughed, slapping Kendall's chest playfully before they went to their station.

"Poor saps," James said, fixing his face mask. "They don't stand a chance."

* * *

James was right, of course. The main reason was because Kendall and Logan had to stop themselves from making out at the worst times. Sure, Logan was calculating and Kendall was competitive, but that meant nothing if they weren't focused. Plus they had nothing on James's drive and Carlos's sped. James swore he never saw the Latino move so fast. Not even playing hockey. He could remember seeing Carlos dive in, firing with a quick trigger finger, and then scrambling away without getting hit. At one point in the match, Carlos literally jumped in the air with James following behind him. They soared through the air and nailed Kendall and Logan with paintballs. Let's just say they weren't too happy with that fact. The winners were pretty clear after that.

Now back at the Palm Woods, after having showered, James thought about how hot Carlos looked in his gear. Yeah, James liked Carlos a lot. He was never going to tell him, and he would be absolutely devastated if Carlos hated him if he ever found out. That was why James was never going to tell him.

* * *

Carlos dried his short hair as he thought about the day's events. He noticed James stare at him, and he took careful note of the faint coloring that dusted James's cheeks at him as they fell on top of each other after attacking Kendall and Logan. He could see it even beneath the face mask covering his looks. Things got a bit strange after that. Carlos liked James and the signs were pretty clear to him that James like him too. It was time he took matters into his own hands.

* * *

James was sitting on his bed when Carlos walked out of the bathroom wearing sweatpants. Wearing _nothing_ but sweatpants. James instantly tensed as he saw this. Carlos instantly smirked. This would work. He knew what to do.

"What's wrong James?" Carlos asked, sitting next to the brunette on the bed. He put his palm to James's forehead. "You're tense. Does this bother you?"

"No," James said. He knew exactly what was going on. He knew. "It is a bit hot in here. Mind if I do this?" He then removed the shirt he was wearing. Carlos knew he had been caught. He inwardly bit his lip.

"Not at all," he replied, trying to keep his voice from squeaking. "Don't worry about it."

Things started to get tense as they subconsciously stared at each other. They knew they wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"I know," they both said at the same time after a few moments of silence. They stared at each other for a moment before they leaned closer to each other. Their noses brushed before their lips met in a gentle kiss. They moved their lips as James took Carlos's hands in his, interlacing their fingers. They instantly felt the sparks they were trying so hard to find. They pressed close together before having to pull away, needing air.

"How'd you find out?" James asked, touching Carlos's cheek softly.

"A lot of things happened during paintball," Carlos said, leaning into James's touch. "I just happened to take notice for all of them."

"Interesting."

"And you?"

"That spark in your eyes gave it away," James smiled as he said this. "The spark in the eyes that drive me crazy."

"Well I'm glad it did."

"Me too."

"I'm glad you know now James," Carlos said. "I don't know how much longer I would have been able to last without knowing your feelings about me."

"You aren't the only one."

Their lips met again and Carlos ran his fingers through James's hair, pulling him close. Their chests brushed and it felt natural to the both of them. It just felt right. They pulled back, smiling widely. This wasn't going to change.


	7. Edge Of Desire A Kogan Story

Edge Of Desire

* * *

Pairing in this one-shot:

Kogan

* * *

Kendall sat in his study class, his friends James and Carlos beside him He tapped his pencil, examining the problem in front of him. He strongly disliked math, mostly because he was slightly confused. He still had to do it, otherwise Mr. Greene, his teacher, would inform his mother, who just so happened to be the principal. It wasn't all that it could have been cracked up to be. It never was. His gaze traveled to the corner table where the new kid Logan was sitting by himself. A stack of binders was next to him, along with finished homework. Kendall, James and Carlos knew this kid was super-smart, but they couldn't help but look as he was doing some type of AP Math _without_ a calculator. And by the looks of things, he was doing it right. Then all of a sudden, Logan's textbook flew off the table. The genius in question looked to find himself face-to-face with the school's number one bully, Liam Richards. Kendall instantly tensed. Liam wasn't a good person to run into. He wondered what Logan did, but he probably didn't do a thing. He couldn't hear what Liam was saying, but he knew it wasn't good because Logan looked petrified. Logan's binders followed his textbook, the papers flying everywhere. Logan was knocked off his chair and hit the ground. And of course, the teacher hadn't been paying attention to what was going on. Liam left Logan to pick of his things. Kendall couldn't help but notice the look of pain that crossed Logan's face as he landed on the ground roughly. Kendall stood up and walked over to him, James and Carlos following close behind.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked as he handed Logan his papers, noticing a change in his demeanor. James and Carlos took his binders and put them back on the table, sliding the other papers back in.

"Fine," Logan responded, taking the papers from Kendall. Their hands brushed and Kendall actually took the tine to look at Logan. His eyes were a rich chocolate brown, his hair a darker shade. Kendall had seen him smile once before, and knew that nothing compared to it. "Thanks," Logan said, breaking into Kendall's thoughts.

"No problem," Kendall said, standing up. He offered Logan a hand, and Logan took it. Kendall pulled him up and Logan dropped his hand before sitting down. Kendall nodded before going back to the table.

"What was that?" James asked under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

"You were so checking him out!" Carlos whispered, edging closer to James.

"What?" Kendall asked. "No I wasn't!"

"Don't lie to us Kendall," James said, putting his arm around Carlos's shoulders.

"We know things," Carlos said, leaning into James's touch.

Kendall sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know. He just didn't know.

* * *

Logan quickly focused into his work after he got his things back on the table. The muscle in his right leg started to burn. He bit his lip, although it wasn't his fault. At least, that's what people told him. He still didn't believe it though. He ran a hand through his hair, taking deep breaths through his nose. He stared at the problem on the page before him, trying to get Kendall out of his thoughts. But those green eyes and the dirty blonde hair burned themselves into his mind, along with the soft smile he was presented with. Yeah, he was crushing on the principal's son, but that wouldn't help his reputation as the new kid. He hated being the new kid. But at least it was better than his old home. He was told that he was going to be home alone after school. Something about a meeting with Mrs. Knight. He didn't know, he didn't pay much attention, but he knew he should have. He just hoped everything would work out here. He could only hope.

* * *

Kendall sat in the office, waiting for his mom to finish up. He went home with her while his sister went home with their dad when he came home from work. He could have called his dad, but he didn't see the point seeing as how his mom was almost done. He heard footsteps and he looked up to see a man and a woman walk into the office. They seemed to be married because of the way they were standing next to each other.

"We'd like to speak to Mrs. Knight," the man said to the secretary. "I'm Blake Mitchell and this is my wife Helen."

"That would be me," his mother said as she stepped out of her office. She extended her hand for them to shake. "Lillian Knight. What can I do for you?"

"We need to correct the files of Logan Mitchell," Helen said. That peaked Kendall's interest.

"Of course," his mother said. "Kendall, I'll be out in a moment. You can call your father if you want."

"I can wait," Kendall said. "Don't worry about it. Take your time. I'll probably do homework."

His mother nodded. "Come with me," she told the Mitchells. They disappeared into her office, closing the door behind them. Kendall quickly stood up and made his way past the secretary, pressing his ear to the glass separating him from his mother's office and the Mitchells.

"Now you need to correct Logan's files?" his mother asked as she took the files out of the drawer.

"Yes," Blake said. "We're his guardians, so we need the school to have the correct information."

"What happened to his parents?" his mother asked.

"His mother passed away when he was younger," Helen said. "And his father was arrested."

"Would you be comfortable in disclosing that information?"

"Child abuse." Kendall's breath caught in his throat as he put his hand to his chest. Logan was abused?

"That's very unfortunate," his mother said.

"We know. That's why he came here. We were the only family he had left. He used to live in the northeast."

"Alright. Now that we've finished his personal and display information, should we fill out any athletic consent forms?" his mother questioned.

"That isn't necessary. It may not seem like it, but his father physically impaired his leg. He can still walk, but he can't run or compete in any sports." Kendall pulled away at this point. That was why Logan looked like he was in pain when he hit the ground. That's why he always sat out in gym. That was why he never ran from fights. Then it hit him. Kendall was completely head-over-heels for Logan.

The door opened and Kendall looked up to find all three adults looking down at him. He knew he had been caught. He stood up and went into the office, sitting in the chair while the Mitchells left. His mother came in and sat down.

"Why did you do that?"

"I had to know!"

"Do you know this boy?"

"He's in my study class. Liam Richards pushed his things off the table and pushed him to the ground today when he didn't even do anything!"

"Mr. Edwards didn't report this."

"He wasn't paying attention! You don't see what teachers do! That's because they don't do anything! They just sit back and let it happen!"

"I''ll look into it."

"Please do! I don't know why he did it! Logan was just doing homework when he came over!"

"Do you have feelings for this boy?"

Kendall froze, but he knew he could trust his mom. "Yes," he admitted.

"It's okay Kendall," his mother said. "But you can't tell anyone."

"Not even James and Carlos?"

"You can tell them. It might help if Logan knows that people are there to help."

"Alright. I'll tell them and them alone."

"Now let's go."

* * *

Logan was sitting on the couch in his living room, reading a medical book when his aunt and uncle walked in. He knew something was off.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Someone knows."

Logan's heart nearly stopped. "Who?"

"Kendall. Kendall Knight." And let the nightmare begin.

* * *

Kendall walked into class the next day, James and Carlos beside him. They saw Logan sitting alone and they decided to sit with him.

"Hey Logan," Kendall said, taking the seat across from him.

"Hi," Logan said, looking up.

"How are you feeling?" James asked.

"Yesterday was totally uncalled for," Carlos added.

"I'm fine," Logan said. "Don't worry about it." He then took a breath. "I know you guys know."

"Yeah."

"Why do you care?"

"No one deserved that Logan."

"So I've heard. But that doesn't mean anything. It happened. I need to move on."

"No one else knows about it."

"Yeah."

"Mitchell!" Liam called.

"What does he want?" James seethed under his breath.

"I can handle this," Logan said, standing up. "What is it?"

"Where's my work Mitchell?"

"I don't have it. You can do it yourself."

"You bastard!" Liam said, punching Logan in the jaw, sending him to the ground. Logan bit his lip as he landed on his leg again, it still being sore from the day before. And of course, Mr. Edwards wasn't in the room. He said something about going to the teacher's lounge to retrieve something. Liam landed a well-placed kick to Logan's injured leg, causing Logan to let out a groan. "Get up you bitch! Are you just gonna lie there or are you going to take it like a man?" Logan made his way into a sitting position and tried to stand up, but he had to put his hand on the table to steady himself, his leg unable to take the weight. "What?" Liam shouted. "Don't just stand there! Make a move!"

"Mr. Richards that's enough!" a voice called and Kendall turned to see his mother standing in the doorway. And by the looks of things, it seems she had seen everything.

"Mrs. Knight..." Liam began before turning to Kendall. "You told your mom?" He was nearly seething with anger.

"He didn't tell me a thing," Mrs. Knight said. "I was going around checking on classes when I saw you punch Mr. Mitchell. My office. Now." Liam scowled before grabbing his belongings, walking out the door. "Kendall," his mother said. "Why don't you, James and Carlos take Logan to the nurse?" Kendall nodded before helping Logan up, then putting Logan's arm around his shoulders. James and Carlos grabbed all the bags before following.

"If your mom didn't show up I would have been in trouble," Logan said, careful with the weight being put on his leg.

"I would have done something," Kendall said. "I don't care that I would have gotten in trouble. How's your leg?"

"Could be better," Logan muttered. They were standing outside of the health office when Kendall came to a sudden stop. "What is it Kendall?"

"Logan," Kendall said. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it Kendall?" Logan repeated. Did he know?

"I know we don't know each other well," Kendall said. "But I like you Logan. A little more than people would think to be normal if you understand what I'm talking about."

"I do Kendall," Logan said. "I do too."

"Really?" Kendall asked, leaning closer.

Logan took a breath, shocked by the sudden closeness. "Yes Kendall," he said. "I do." Logan leaned closer and their noses brushed. Both took in a breath of air before their lips met. They were the only ones in the hall aside from James and Carlos, who were too busy looking at the opposite ends of the hall, making sure no one came. Kendall and Logan pulled away, smiling softly. Kendall interlaced their fingers while Logan ran his free hand through Kendall's hair. "Thanks," Logan said.

"Don't worry about it," Kendall said, pressing their foreheads together. "Just say the words and I'll do whatever you want."

"Then kiss me again," Logan said with a smile and Kendall happily complied.

* * *

_My friend read the first ones I posted and she said she liked them! That makes me happy! I hope you like them!_


	8. Waiting For Yesterday A Jarlos Story

Waiting For Yesterday

* * *

Pairing in this one-shot:

Jarlos

* * *

"We have received word of a runaway," came the report from Officer Garcia's walkie-talkie. "Repeat, a runaway."

"Description please," came Officer Garcia's response. This _never _happened in Minnesota, especially in a town as small as theirs.

"Young male around sixteen, height about six foot one. Long brown hair, hazel eyes, average build. Last seen wearing black sneakers, black jeans, a gray button-down, and a black bandana. Also seen carrying a skateboard."

Officer Garcia froze for a moment. "This was reported a few minutes ago?" he asked. He barely heard the response. _It can't be him._ He thought. "I'm on my way." He quickly kicked his cruiser into high-gear, turning on the sirens as he went. It just couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Yet as he neared the neighborhood, he saw cruisers parked around. He stepped out of his cruiser just in time to hear, "What can you tell me about the runaway James Diamond?" being asked. His fears were then just confirmed. He had no doubt about it now. He still couldn't believe it was James. He didn't think he would comprehend it.

The elderly woman questioned then responded. "James is such an amazing kid. He's always around, helping all of the other neighbors with whatever they need. He babysits the younger kids sometimes, and they love him. I saw him coming home once from a job and he was covered head-to-toe in glitter. It was in his hair and everything. He was smiling though, laughing it off. He's also on the hockey team and he has such great friends. The whole neighborhood knows them and they love them all. Yet his mother died when he was younger, your fellow officers found her body in the park. His father has brought home a different girl every night ever since then. That place isn't a stable environment for a boy like James. I remember when I saw him come to take the garbage can down to the curb for me once, he was limping. His arm was hanging there and his face was covered in faint bruises. When I asked him what happened, he told me that it happened in hockey and that I shouldn't worry about him. When I asked him what really happened, he didn't say anything. He told me he was keeping me safe by withholding the information. I think his father's been abusing him and the neighbors agree with me. James is such a strong young boy. He takes the ridicule all the time since he came out. Say what you will, but you need to find him." Officer Garcia stood thinking about what she just said. The friend of his son Carlos, was missing. It wasn't right. None of those boys should be gone. Officer Garcia turned back to the Diamond residence where the one and only Richard Diamond, James's father, was getting forcefully dragged out by his fellow officers. He hated that man for such a long time, and now he had something to fuel his rage over.

"Get off of me!" he shouted, trying to squirm away. He glared at Officer Garcia. "What the fuck is this?"

"Where is your son?" Officer Garcia asked. He wasn't in the mood for his bullshit. Not one bit.

"I don't know where that fag went! And I don't care! Now let me go!"

"Get him out of here!" And that was done. Officer Garcia walked into the house and was attacked with the smell of alcohol, drugs and cigarette smoke. This was what James came home to everyday? And now he was gone.

* * *

Carlos was sitting when Kendall and Logan when his phone rang.

"Dad?" he asked, putting the phone on speaker.

"Are you with Kendall and Logan?" The two in question were surprised to be asked about.

"Yeah." Why did he care so much as to why he was with them?

"What about James? Do you guys know where he is?" He seemed desperate to find out.

"He's not answering his cell phone. Why?" Carlos was getting really worried about his friend.

"Carlos, James is missing. He ran away from home." His voice became coated with sadness.

Carlos's heart stopped and he put his hand on the table to steady himself. James Diamond, his best friend, the one who stole his heart, the one he wanted to call his, couldn't be missing. "What?" he asked.

"Can you boys go and look for him? It's worth a shot."

"Of course!" With that said, Carlos hung up and the boys sprung into action, ready to go. They were willing to find their friend at any cost.

* * *

The runaway in question was skateboarding down the street, his head down, almost in shame. He was close to the bus stop. Once he got on the bus, he was home-free. He thought of the friends he was leaving behind, the ones that made this town bearable. Kendall, the leader who kept everyone together. Logan, the genius willing to help everyone. Carlos, the goof that brought some much fun wherever he went. Carlos, the one that stole James's damaged heart and nearly mended the seams with his own. He still needed to leave though, as much as it hurt. He just couldn't take the empty promises and the pain. It was for the best. He was positive.

"James!" the sound of his name getting called brought him right out of his thought.s He kicked off, trying to move away faster. "There is he!" Logan called again. James was forced to turn into the park. He knew they were on bikes, but he couldn't let them see him. He couldn't let them find him and bring him back.

"Come on James!" Kendall shouted, his voice getting a bit closer.

"Please don't do this to us James!" came Carlos's broken voice. James just wanted to race over and make Carlos feel better, but he couldn't. His skateboard caught on a rock and it stopped, making James fly off of it and into some bushes. He hit the ground sharply with a muffled thud as he bit his lip, trying to not to make any noise. He looked around, getting a bad feeling before he realized how painful this one spot was. This was the spot where the police found the body of his dead mother, Marissa Diamond. The spot where Richard Diamond made his seven year-old son go in the dead of night, making him help in the disposal of the body. Richard Diamond murdered his wife, James was sure of that. He had once stumbled across the recording his father had made of the new report documenting the tragedy. The evidence found that his mother had been raped before she was strangled to death. James knew his father found a sick satisfaction in getting away with it, and that disgusted him. James felt for his lucky comb which he always kept in his pocket, and he gripped it once before pulling his hand away. It was only lucky because his mother had given it to him before she was brutally taken away from him. Otherwise it would have been some stupid piece of plastic he could care less about.

"I'm sorry," James whispered to no one in particular as silent tears streamed down his face.

"There's his skateboard," he heard Carlos say and he quickly turned on his back. Carlos appeared through the bushes after exchanging quick works with Kendall and Logan. That then resulted in Carlos pinning him down, his knees of either side of James's shaking form.

"Get off of me!" James said and tried to squirm away. Carlos held strong though, not moving. He took in his friend's appearance. His face was covered in faint bruises and there were still tears streaming down his face, the marks clear on his cheeks. His hair was disheveled, messier than usual.

"I'm not getting up," Carlos said. "Since you aren't leaving. Why did you want to leave us?"

"Please Carlos!" James pleaded as the sobs became more powerful. "I"m begging you! Let me go!" He was close to his breaking point. Again.

Carlos interlaced his fingers with James's and kept his arms down, holding him in place. He couldn't help but notice the terrified glimmer in James's usually bright eyes, like he had been in a situation similar to this, but only much worse. "Tell me James," he said. "I want to help you."

James's tears came more rapidly at this point, but he managed to painfully stutter out his story. "I-I'm such a n-nightmare!" he said when he was done. Carlos's eyes went wide with shock as he heard James describe himself as that.

"You are anything but," Carlos said. "Don't you ever call yourself that." He couldn't believe this. James Diamond was actually broken, literally cracked like a diamond. He didn't find it funny though, in fact, he was horrified.

"I-I practically h-helped kill h-her!" The tears were still coming, and Carlos couldn't bear it. "I-I had to b-bring her h-here! M-my own m-mother!"

"You were seven. You would have been killed if you didn't listen." Carlos hated seeing him like this.

"I-it hurts s-so much Carlos," he whimpered as his voice took a pained tone, the full-effect of his injuries coming back and his eyes showed his exhaustion.

Carlos then realized he was practically sitting on James. "Am I making it worse?" He prayed he wasn't. He now wished he didn't tackle James, but that was the only thing he could think of doing.

"Y-you're actually making it b-better." Carlos took one of his hands and wiped James's tears away, then brushed his hair back out of his face soothingly in order to comfort him, surprised that James didn't make a complaint.

"I-I look terrible," James muttered sourly.

"You look fine," Carlos reassured him. His body leaned forward slightly and his lips were now ghosting over James's. The latter didn't make a complaint though, he was too busy staring up into Carlos's eyes. They both moved their heads and their lips gently met. Each were surprised when the other didn't pull away in revolt. They eventually needed to when the lack of necessary air affected their heads.

"You feel the same way," James said softly.

"I always have," Carlos told him, gently putting his hand on James's cheek. "Now come on," he said, standing up and helping James, their fingers still interlaced. "We need to get you to the hospital." They came out of the bushes where Kendall and Logan were waiting, holding James's skateboard.

"James!" they said in unison before giving him a huge hug.

James listened as his friends scolded him about running away and how the whole town was looking for him. He then let them take him to the hospital, knowing he wasn't leaving this town of his own free will anytime soon.

* * *

Now in the hospital, James was resting soundly in the bed, Carlos by his side, their hands together, their fingers still interlaced. He had been sitting there for a while now, the only time he had to let go was when James was put into the ambulance. James's injuries were taken care of, and he was going to be okay. Carlos felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his dad.

"You did good son," Officer Garcia said to him. "I'm proud of you." Carlos smiled softly. "You must care a lot about him to have gone through that." He had no idea.

"I really love him dad," he said honestly. "And he loves me too." Carlos was sure of it, he just knew it.

"You make each other happy. I'm supportive."

"What about James's father?" Carlos never wanted to see that bastard again.

"All of the toxins in his system finally caught up with him. He died of heart failure. He's gone."

"Where will James stay now?"

"There was talk of sending him to his grandparents in Florida." Carlos's heard clenched and he involuntarily tightened his grip on James's hand. He wasn't about to lose James so quickly. James would never recover if he got moved away from the place where his friends where. "But I told them that we'd take him in."

"Really?" Carlos asked, happiness in his voice.

"I told them James needed a place where he knew everyone. He never even met his grandparents, and they are pretty aged, so either one of them could die or not remember him from day to day. He doesn't need that right now. He needs a secure place where everyone cares for him." Officer Garcia squeezed his son's shoulder. "He's not going to get hurt again Carlos. He's safe."

* * *

James's life had never gotten better. He and Carlos were now dating, as were Kendall and Logan. He still helped his former neighbors even thought he moved in with the Garcia family. He was doing much better in school and hockey. Looking back on his life, he knew there were some things he wished he could change, but over all, he was genuinely happy for the first time in years. He would never trade that for anything else the world could ever offer him.

"Are you alright James?" Carlos asked as he came over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, noticing his pause as they were walking.

"I'm fine Carlos," James said, turning around and giving Carlos a quick yet passionate kiss. "Never better."


	9. Destination Unknown A Kogan Story

Destination Unknown

* * *

Pairing in this one-shot:

Kogan

* * *

Logan Mitchell was staring at the board in his math class, taking the notes on the board when the door slammed open. He looked up to see Kendall Knight stroll in. Kendall Knight, the bad boy of the school. Kendall Knight, the boy that took Logan's heart from the first glance. Yeah, Logan, the geek, was totally in love with Kendall, the toughest kid in school. That would sure as hell help his reputation. Strike that, he didn't have one, so why start now?

"Ah Mr. Knight," their teacher, Mr. Hawthorne said. "How nice of you to show up?"

"Well, I figured I'd enlighten you with my presence today, be lucky I'm here," Kendall said mockingly before taking his seat, which just so happened to be next to Logan's. "Proceed," he said to Mr. Hawthorne, complete with the hand gesture that got most of the kids in the room to laugh.

"As I was saying," Mr. Hawthorne continued, then he began to drone on with his lesson.

Logan was still taking notes, paying attention like usual, but he couldn't help but think there were a pair of eyes staring intently at him from his left side. _I'm hallucinating. _Logan deemed. _He wouldn't be staring at me. _

Little did Logan know, he was getting stared at by a pair of bright green eyes.

* * *

Kendall Knight sighed as the his teacher's voice began to fade from his mind. He didn't want to come to school today. Not because he didn't feel like it, he just had a lot on his mind which dealt with his family. He let his gaze traveled to the right of him. He felt a smile come on his face oddly as he looked at the braniac next to him, his spiky dark brown hair the only thing he could see since Logan was staring at the teacher, his pencil moving rapidly across the page.

_This kid has gotten my attention in the hallways. But I've never really payed attention to him here. _Kendall thought. _Why haven't I? I wonder..._

Kendall tapped Logan's shoulder and Kendall chuckled to himself as the genius's chocolate brown eyes went wide in surprise as he turned to face the dirty blonde, who gave him a soft smile.

"Yes?" Logan asked.

"I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves," Kendall said. "I'm Kendall Knight." He extended his hand.

"Logan Mitchell," Logan said, shaking Kendall's hand, and Kendall had to bit back a gasp as he felt sparks run through him. What was happening to him? He never felt like this about anyone. Yet again, no one had grabbed Kendall Knight's attention like Logan Mitchell had.

"You seem to understand this stuff right?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Logan said. "You don't?"

"Not really," Kendall admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "Think you can help me out sometime?"

Logan paused. No one had ever really bothered to hold up a conversation with him before, let alone ask him for help. "Sure," he finally said. "I think I could."

"Thanks," Kendall said. The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. He stood up and turned to Logan. "I'll find you later and we can figure something out alright?'

"That sounds good," Logan said, still in his small state of shock. Kendall couldn't help but think how cute and innocent he looked like this.

"See you later Logan," Kendall said, then walked out the door. As he walked down the hallway, the other students nearly carved a path for him. He inwardly smirked. It felt good to be important here. He walked over to his friends and they quickly talked about what they were going to do that weekend.

"Sorry guys," Kendall said, shocking the ones around him. "I'm going to have to pass on this one."

"And the reason why Knight?"

"I already have plans. And don't you think we could all use a break?"

The other boys nodded.

"Well that settles it," Kendall said. He quickly bade them farewell and walked towards his next class, his thoughts on the genius in his math class. He couldn't help but feel drawn to him. Plus, what he asked Logan was true. He did need help. He wasn't failing or anything, he just wanted to do better. And there was another reason he wanted Logan's help. He wanted to find out what made Logan tick. He wanted to know what made Logan Logan. The most important thing of all though, was as of this moment, he wanted to make Logan Mitchell his. And no one was going to stop him.

"Did you hear about that Mitchell kid?" one asked.

"No. What?"

"I heard he likes Kendall Knight!"

"No way! And besides, Knight would never swing that way! Even if he did, he wouldn't for someone like Mitchell."

"It's true. I heard some of the jocks talking about it..." their voices trailed off as Kendall walked away from them. His smile widened as the thoughts circulated in his mind. This was going to be easier than he thought.

* * *

Logan was walking down the opposite end of the hallway, his thoughts spinning. Why the hell would Kendall Knight need his help? It was probably just some joke that he and his friends thought of. Logan was probably going to end up getting hurt. Again. After all, he was the geek and everyone knew he was gay. He figured he'd have just one more thing to make him stand out. He didn't care if he got made fun of anymore, that ship had sailed a long time ago. He did his own thing, so he didn't even care about the insults thrown his way.

"Hey Mitchell!" someone called and Logan turned to see James Diamond, Kendall's friend. James never would have talked to him except if Kendall asked him too. "Kendall's looking for you! I suggest you don't keep him waiting!"

"Alright," Logan said. "Where is he?"

"In the library," James said, walking over to him. "He told me that you were going to help him, and I think that's cool. And have you seen Carlos Garcia anywhere around here today? I know you guys are friends and I have a question for him."

"He went to the gym James," Logan said. "Any particular reason you'd like to discuss? Or should I leave that for you and Carlos?"

"It's cool man," James said. "I just have a question about the Spanish project we were paired up on. I guess I'll see you later?" he asked.

"Maybe," Logan said, then James walked by him as Logan went to the library. He looked around and saw it nearly empty, except for a lone Kendall who was sitting at a table with his feet up, staring at a textbook on his lap. "What the heck are you doing?" Logan asked, causing Kendall to jump and he fell off of his seat.

"What was that for?" Kendall asked and Logan froze, thinking he might be mad. He didn't want to get Kendall ticked off. "Oh relax Logan," Kendall said, noticing his lack of action. "I'm not ticked or anything. I'm the one that asked for you to come here. So, are we going to do this or what?"

"Yeah," Logan said, taking the seat across from Kendall.

"Oh come on Logan," Kendall said, patting the seat next to him. "Get over here."

Logan sighed before sitting down next to Kendall. Kendall moved his seat closer to Logan's, putting the textbook on the table, opening the page.

"This is what you're confused about?" Logan asked, staring at the page. Kendall nodded. Logan looked at the page. He had difficulty with this when they first started it, and he was a bit surprised that Kendall actually followed along. He didn't know why, but he didn't think that Kendall would seem interested enough to pay attention. "Let's see how I can explain this." After a few moments, Kendall was nodding along as Logan finished his explanation.

"That's it?" Kendall asked.

"Yep," Logan said. "It's not that bad when you actually know it."

"Mr. Hawthorne doesn't explain a thing," Kendall said.

"It sucks I know," Logan said.

"Thanks for helping me out Logan," Kendall said.

"Don't worry about it," Logan replied, standing up. Kendall stood up after him and stuck his hand out. Logan smiled softly and shook it again.

"I guess I'll see you around," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Logan said, pulling his hand back. He walked away from the library and outside.

"Hey Mitchell!" someone called and Logan tensed. This wasn't going to be good.

"Hey yourself!" he heard Kendall call. "Leave him alone. He's cool."

"Um, yeah, alright," the first person said before racing off.

"Thanks," Logan said. Kendall smiled.

"Don't worry about it," he said before walking away.

* * *

"Enough!" Kendall heard his father yell as he and his mother got into another argument. It was later that evening and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop this Malcolm!" his mother shouted, tears welling in her eyes.

"You stop you bitch!" Malcolm yelled in his drunken state before slapping Lillian Knight, sending her back.

"K-Kendall?" he heard a whimper and looked to see his nine year-old sister Katie standing at the doorway, her eyes wide with fear. Malcolm Knight turned his sadistic gaze to where his youngest child was standing.

"Katie go hide," Kendall told her quickly, his anger spiking as he looked at his father. "You know where." Katie nodded before racing off.

"Don't you run from me!" Malcolm shouted and began to make his way there before Kendall whipped around and punched him clean in the face.

"No!" Kendall yelled, punching him again. "You stay the hell away from her! Stay the hell away from my mother!" He kicked Malcolm in the chest. "Get out!" he roared. "Get out of here right now and don't you ever think of coming back because if you do I will kick your fucking ass to oblivion! You hear me? Now go! No one wants you here anymore you selfish bastard!" Malcolm scrambled to get to his feet and out of the house, actually afraid of his son, even in his drunk state. Kendall stood with his fists clenched, making sure Malcolm left.

"Kendall?" he heard Katie's voice and he turned and saw her standing by the door. He took a deep breath.

"I'll be back Katie," he said through clenched teeth. "Go check on mom. Tell her he isn't coming back." With that said, he quickly raced out of the house, trying to keep his rage in check. He didn't want to hurt his sister or his mother. He ran down the street, his footsteps pounding.

* * *

Logan was walking down the street when he heard the footsteps. He turned and saw Kendall race by.

"Kendall!" he called, then started to race after him. He didn't know why he did it, but he just needed to know what was happening. Something seemed off about him. And Logan wanted to help. Logan managed to catch up to Kendall. "Kendall!" he called again.

Kendall turned and in his anger swung out and he missed connecting his fist with Logan's face only barely.

"Kendall?" Logan asked, backing up slightly, blinking back the shock of what just happened.

Kendall's eyes widened for a moment before he let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh my God," he muttered, slapping himself in the forehead. He moved forward to examine Logan's face. "Did I hit you?"

"No," Logan said. "You nearly did though. Is something wrong?"

"You've got no idea Logan," Kendall said.

"You can tell me if you want."

"Let's just say, my family is going to be much better now that he's gone."

"Who Kendall?"

"My father. He and my mother have been fighting, and this time I finally managed to kick him out."

"I wish I knew," Logan said. "It makes me feel like I could have done something to help."

"You couldn't have Logan," Kendall said, still angry about what had just happened back home. He bit his lip as he paced.

"There's something else on your mind, isn't there?" Logan asked him.

"A bit."

"You can tell me if you want to."

Kendall felt a soft smile tug at his lips as he approached Logan. "Let's just say," he began. "I like someone. A lot actually."

"So what might the problem be?"

"For one thing, I'm not to sure about how they feel about me. The other, the person I like just so happens to be a guy."

"Y-you do?"

"I've been watching him for a while now, but I've never really seen him that up close until recently."

"How recent?"

"Today. And I even asked him for help today."

Logan froze, his breathing catching in his throat. "W-what?"

"You heard me Logan. You heard me loud and clear." Kendall walked next to Logan, now close to him. "And I understand you might have some feelings for me."

"Oh God," Logan said, running a hand through his hair. Kendall caught his hand before he could put it down and pulled it to his side, pulling Logan closer to him, their faces closer than before.

"Don't think I don't know. I've noticed this for a while now."

"Y-you have?"

"I have, and you don't need to worry about a thing. Think about this Logan, if you actually decide to pick me, you'll never be bothered again. I can make you happier than you've ever been in whatever you do. I want you Logan." He tilted Logan's head up, his finger lingering under his chin. "You have no idea how much I want you right now. I've been watching you for weeks now Logan, paying attention to every little thing you do. I've been thinking about how cute you are, and how amazing it would be to be able to call you mine. It's kind of funny actually. The tough bad boy falling for the geeky shy guy, and you know what, I don't care. I don't want you Logan, I _need_ you. As crazy as it sounds, I do. Just hear me out."

Logan took a shaky breath, his eyes flickering. "You don't know what's running through my mind right now," he said, trying to calm his voice.

"Should I be worried?" Kendall asked, his lips now ghosting over Logan's. Logan had never heard Kendall sound more vulnerable, and this was because of him. Him, _Logan Mitchell_, the geek, was making _Kendall Knight_, the bad boy, vulnerable. He couldn't believe it.

"No," Logan said. "No you shouldn't." With that said, their lips were then pressed together. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist while Logan ran his fingers through Kendall's thick hair. They pulled away after a moment, needing air. They pressed their foreheads together.

"Can I expect that to be my answer?" Kendall said, twining their fingers together.

"Yes," Logan said, smiling softly. "Yes you can. I pick you Kendall. It always would have been you."

Kendall smiled happily, pulling Logan in for another kiss. "You won't regret this Logan. I promise."


	10. The Great Escape A Jarlos Story

The Great Escape

* * *

Pairing in this one-shot:

Jarlos

* * *

Carlos sat curled in a ball, trying to edge away from the figure approaching him.

"Get away from me!" he exclaimed and that resulted in his shirt getting grabbed, him getting pulled up.

"Shut it!" A fist flew, hitting Carlos in the face. "I'll do whatever the fuck I want!" He dropped Carlos's shirt but fisted his hair, gripping it tightly. "You can blame all of this on your father." He knocked Carlos to the ground before stalking away, slamming the door behind him. Carlos put his hand to his face and whimpered quietly. He hadn't had the slightest sense of what as going on, but he knew that man. He didn't know what possessed him to do something like this, and he could never blame his father no matter what. He couldn't help but wonder, why him? Why did he have to get involved when he wasn't in the beginning.

* * *

James stood pacing, his cell phone clutched in his hand. he was starting to panic. Correction, he already was panicking, so any hope of him calming down was very slim. Carlos wasn't answering his phone calls. That wasn't like him at all. He began to have bad thoughts.

"James," Kendall said from his place on the couch. "Carlos still isn't answering?"

"No and I'm freaking out!" He raced his hands through his hair quickly.

"Deep breaths James," Logan said, his head on Kendall's lap where the blonde was running his hands through the brunette's short hair. "This won't help you at all. Something must of come up if he isn't here."

"He would have called first. That's the problem. He knew we had plans for tonight. He wouldn't just skip." James jumped at the sound of a knock on the door. He walked to the front door and was shocked to find Carlos's father standing there and he had tears in his eyes. Kendall and Logan followed James, unaware of what was going on.

"Boys, Carlos is missing. He was kidnapped." That was all James had a chance to hear before he blacked out.

* * *

Kendall and Logan barely managed to catch James before he hit the ground.

"He was kidnapped?" Kendall asked. Officer Garcia nodded and showed the boys Carlos's black hockey helmet. Logan's eyes went wide. Carlos never went anywhere without his helmet. He swore he never saw him without it. They managed to get James over to the couch and were now in the process of waking him up. They succeeded by splashing water in his face and had to duck when James swung his arm out.

"James!" Officer Garcia said, grabbing the boy's fist.

"Why?" James asked. "Why would anyone do this?" He pulled his hand away but his fists were still clenched.

"The world is full of cruel people," Officer Garcia said sadly. "I just wanted to inform you before I went out to go and look for him."

"Let me go with you!" James begged.

"No James. I already have a group ready to go."

"Please!"

"No. You need to stay here."

"Please find him."

"Of course. I'm not going to leave my son." Officer Garcia then exited the house. James felt like he wanted to vomit as soon as he heard the news. Carlos, his hyperactive boyfriend, was missing, and he couldn't do a thing about it.

* * *

Three days. It had been three long and horrible days since he had been kidnapped. It had been three days since he had last had anything to either eat or drink. Carlos could feel his body turn against him, and he felt like he wanted to die. The beatings had gotten much worse over the course of his imprisonment as he liked to call it, but for now he was alone.

"I can't take it anymore!" he screamed in frustration. He moved his hands and hit his pocket. His eyes went wide as he pulled out his cell phone. How could he have been so stupid as to forget about his cell phone? He quickly dialed the number he knew by heart. He could only pray for an answer now.

* * *

James was sitting on the couch, tears in his eyes. He had gone out to look for Carlos but every time he had been caught and sent back home. He hated this. His phone rang and he didn't bother to look at the caller id as he picked up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"J-James?" came the broken response.

"Carlos! Oh my God! Are you alright?" His cheeks had become streaked with his tearse.

"N-no. P-please help me!"

"I will. Do you know where you are?"

"N-no." He sounded absolutely terrified.

"I'm going to find you."

"Hey!" James heard a voice in the background and he instantly knew where to go.

"I'm coming Carlos," James said before the line went dead.

* * *

"Stop!" Carlos begged as he was hit repeatedly. He couldn't bear the pain any longer.

"What did you do?" his abuser asked him angrily.

"N-nothing! Now please stop!" Carlos was dragged out of the tiny closet and now he knew where he was. It was the little hideout that he, Kendall, James and Logan had found and made as their own when they were younger. They were forbidden to come here after they got locked in once and the police had to get them. He knew this was the perfect spot since no one would think of looking here. He looked around and saw the video cameras that Logan had installed. Knowing Logan, they were probably still on and recording everything, the evidence in the control room nearby. He wondered if it could help him later when he got found. _If_ he got found.

"Forget it you bastard!" Officer Jones shouted. He hated this kid's father for getting the position he wanted, and now he was out to get revenge. He could have shot the kid already, but he needed something as leverage. He stepped out of the room, leaving Carlos alone, the teen breathing heavily.

"Carlos!" he heard and he tensed. He looked up to see James running in quickly. He was lifted into a hug.

"James!" Carlos said and felt tears come to his eyes. "I'm so happy to see you."

"How cute," came Officer Jones's sneering voice from the door. He was holding his gun, pointing it at the both of them. James pulled away and hid Carlos behind him. "Arms up," Jones said and James complied while scuffing his foot, creating an echo. "Stop that." But James didn't listen. Carlos looke away and heard muffled grunts and the sound of metal hitting the ground. He looked to see Jones pinned down by Kendall and Logan. James was now in possession of the gun, and he was holding in his rage. "Do it," Jones sneered. "You won't be able to."

Carlos was shaking with fear. James with a gun was pretty frightening. James pointed the gun to Officer Jones's chest above his heart.

"I'm not going to kill you. You need to rot in jail. But I will give you this." Quick as a flash, Janes shot Jones's leg before dropping the gun. Officers stormed in at this point, taking Jones into custody. Carlos let out a yelp of pain before he fell to his knees. James turned to Carlos and wrapped his arms around his shaking form, holding him close. "I'm here," he said, letting Carlos bury his head into his chest, and he felt tears soak his shirt. James felt two other sets of arms wrap around them and knew it was Kendall and Logan. Carlos's sobbing subdued slightly, but his grip on James was still tight, afraid to let him go.

"Thank God James knew where to find you," Kendall said after pulling away.

"If he didn't recognize the background noise we wouldn't even be here," Logan added.

"I'm still three days too late," James muttered bitterly. Carlos pulled his head away and gave James a soft smile.

"Don't say that," he said. "I'm just glad you found me at all." "Like I'd ever leave you alone," James siad, kissing his forehead. "I'm always here for you no matter what.

"Carlos!" a voice called and Carlos fell into the arms of his father. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better," Carlos said. "But I'm okay now."

"That bitch shot me!" Jones shouted, pointing at James. "Aren't you going to arrest him?" He tried to squirm away, but he couldn't get loose.

"It was all in self-defense," Logan said, walking up to Officer Garcia and handed him a tape. "There are cameras set up everywhere, they recorded it all."

"Thank you Logan," Officer Garcia said. "This will help a lot."

"That's my little Logie for you," Kendall said, wrapping his arms around Logan's waist and kissing his cheek. "Always one step ahead."

"I'm going to vomit!" Jones spat. "This is disgusting!" Officer Garcia walked over and punched him in the face.

"I never liked you," he said. He took his badge away. "You are no longer an officer. Now would someone please get him out of my sight?" His wish was then granted.

Carlos regained his place in James's arms."I'm so happy you found me."

"I just wish I found you sooner."

"Stop that," Carlos said, quieting him with a kiss. "I would have it later rather than never. So don't say that anymore."

"You sounded so broken on the phone."

"I was afraid that no one would find me. I wasn't able to control my panic."

"It's alright. I'll never let anything like this happen again."

Carlos smiled and hugged James tighter. "I love you James."

"I love you too Carlos. Now let's get you out of here." They walked away with fingers interlaced, taking the comfort they needed from each other.


	11. Stand Forever A Kogan Story

Stand Forever

* * *

Pairing in this one-shot:

Kogan

* * *

Logan stood off to the side by himself, listening to the pounding music he easily recognized as their own. The record company had thrown them another party, celebrating the success of their tour. Yet this time, the boys were actually invited. It wasn't at the Palm Woods or Rocque Records, but at some venue Logan didn't bother to catch the name of. The genius in question looked around for his fellow band-mates when he caught sight of James and Carlos standing close to each other, and it was painfully obvious that the couple was flirting. Everyone was casually doing their own little thing, but Logan couldn't help but think that something interesting was going to happen as soon as Carlos put his hand on an empty folding table, resting his weight against it. Knowing Carlos, this could not and would not end well.

"Three, two-" Logan's prediction matched his countdown perfectly since the table's folding legs collapsed on Carlos's side, sending the dark-skinned teen to disappear to the ground with a loud thud. All eyes turned to him as his arm shot up instantly, and his laughing could be heard clearly in the club.

"I'm okay!" he called. James went into boyfriend mode quickly, pulling Carlos up and wrapping his arm around his waist, holding him close to his side.

"What happened?" Gustavo asked as he and Kelly came into view. He didn't look mad though.

"Faulty table!" James called to everyone. "It's all good! Nothing to worry about!" Everyone chuckled, knowing this was their usual behavior. He then helped Carlos brush off his clothes before they blended into the crowd on the dance floor. They needed to party after all.

Logan chuckled at his friends before his gaze found Kendall. All pleasant feelings he had quickly vanished as he tore his gaze away from the blonde who broke his heart. Yes, the two had dated but Logan called it quits when he found Kendall caught in a lip-lock when an actress they didn't even know. Logan missed Kendall, but he was afraid that it would happen again, so he kept himself away as much as he possibly could, even though it killed him a little bit more inside with each passing day. He turned and walked out of the room, feeling the slightest bit of claustrophobia begin to kick in. Little did he know of the person who was watching his every move, ready to set the plan in his mind into action. The man kicked off of the wall, following the unsuspecting teen out of the overheated room, a smirk on his face. The kid wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

Kendall was leaning against a wall, bored out of his right mind as a scantily-clad redhead began to flirt with him. He didn't have a problem with redheads. He just didn't like this one. He didn't want anything to do with her when she already did so much.

"Come on!" she pleaded, nearly brushing against him. Kendall felt disgusted.

"No," Kendall repeated, getting pissed off. He tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths.

"But why not?" she whined. Her desperate tone was bugging him.

"What part of no don't you fucking understand?" Kendall finally snapped. "You've already done enough! Now leave me alone!"

The redhead scoffed and Kendall repeated the action. She rolled her eyes before she stalked away. He knew he pissed her off and he was glad.

"Finally," Kendall muttered, running a hand through his hair. He didn't want her, he wanted Logan. But he understood where Logan was coming from. He wouldn't now what to think if he caught Logan kissing a girl. But it wasn't even his fault! He was setup by someone. The actress literally just came in out of nowhere and crushed his lips against his, and she wouldn't let him go. The image of Logan's broken-hearted face had forever engraved itself in Kendall's mind, and he hated that he caused it. He just didn't understand why someone would want to tear him and Logan apart. He was going to find out why, he swore he would, he just needed to understand. The music was blasting the bridge of 'Halfway There', Logan's voice echoing throughout the club and Kendall would have laughed at the dry humor. He saw James and Carlos dancing like madmen while Logan was nowhere to be found. He saw a man slip out of the room and he wondered why he was leaving. Kendall couldn't take the noise and he needed to breath. He stepped out of the room, leaving the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood dancing inside, glad they were having the slightest bit of fun at the party. He needed to be alone so he could think about what caused everything to happen. His head was filled with racing thoughts and he tried to organize them as best he could, but a primary question remained the same. Who was responsible for all of this and why? He walked aimlessly, taking deep breaths. He didn't really know where he was going, and he really could have cared less. His movements were being guided by one thought, and the one promise he made to himself, the one promise that would kill him if he didn't do it. He had to win Logan back and make it up to him. He would do it, no matter what.

* * *

Logan was splashing water on his face in the bathroom, trying to calm himself down. It wasn't working, much to his dismay. He groaned before he turned the water off. He hated this so much.

"Get over it Logan," he muttered to himself, running a hand through his hair. He sighed.

"Are you okay kid?" he heard someone ask and he looked in the mirror to see a man standing behind him. He was only a few years older than him, and he was most likely an executive judging by the way he was dressed.

"Yeah, fine," Logan mumbled, drying off his face. "Thanks for asking." He turned to walk away, but he felt his arm getting grabbed and he was pulled back and then pushed into a wall.

"Didn't anyone teach you about respect?" the executive asked him.

"I-I'm sorry." Logan didn't know what brought this on.

"I think I know what's got you so upset. It's about your break-up with that blonde punk right? What would you say if I could make you feel better?" Before Logan could respond, his wrists were grabbed and his arms were pulled above his head with one hand while his shirt was fisted with the other.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked, fear running through him.

"Just shut up and enjoy this kid." With that said, his lips crashed into Logan's and the latter's mouth was forced open. The grip on Logan's shirt shifted, but it kept him immobilized.

"G-get off of me!" Logan shouted after moving his head away. He tried to pull his arms down, but the grip on him was relentless.

"Yell all you want kid, it won't do you any good. Everyone is inside." Logan felt a hand traveling up and down his chest and he bit back vomit. "You should feel grateful that someone wants you so badly. It took a lot of planning to break you and blondie up."

"You did what?" Logan was speechless. "Why?"

"Because I wanted you. And I always get what I want, so shut it/"

Logan felt terrible. It wasn't Kendall's fault after all. He felt tears streak down his face and travel down his neck. Some stranger did this and he couldn't help but think about the worst case scenario which was probably going to happen to him.

"Don't cry kid. Just relax."

"What are you going to do?" Logan asked him nervously.

"I'm going to mark you as mine." Logan shuddered. He knew it. "Calm down kid." Logan felt a hand messing with the buttons on the front of his shirt. "You're gonna be begging for it. You'll see."

But Logan didn't want to see. He tried to shove the man off of him but to no avail. "Stop!" he pleaded. "Get off of me!" He managed to kick the man's shin, but that got his attacker angrier.

"Now you've done it," he hissed, nearly ripping the first three button's off the teen's shirt.

"Help!" Logan cried, trying to squirm away. "Someone help me!"

"They're too busy partying kid. Just enjoy the ride."

Logan couldn't help but panic. He needed help fast, otherwise he was done for. He couldn't control what he called out next, but he could only pray that it would work and that his prayers would be answered.

* * *

Kendall was walking by the bathroom when he heard it. It was faint, but he heard it.

"Help! Someone help me!" It was Logan! Kendall was frozen until he heard, "Kendall! Please! Help!" Logan was in trouble and was calling his name for help! He quickly barged in, knocking the door to the wall with a slam.

"Kendall!" Logan called hoarsely, tears streaming down his face. Kendall took a second to observe everything. Logan was pinned to the wall with his arms above his head, his wrists red from a struggle. His lips were bruised and his eyes were puffy from crying. His button-down was untucked and unbuttoned, practically torn open carelessly. Kendall's anger flared when he saw the hand at Logan's belt buckle.

"You lost your claim on him blondie," the man said, his grip on Logan's wrists tightening more than before, causing Logan to yelp in pain. "He's free game now. So beat it."

Kendall was infuriated. No one could touch his Logan like that! He brought his fist back and punched him clean in the face, sending him backwards into the wall, knocking him out. Logan's arms fell to his side instantly and he quickly fumbled with his shirt, finding only one button able to close. He whimpered and slid to the floor, his knees buckling underneath him. He curled into a ball, sobs raking through his body, choked sounds coming from his throat. Kendall was at his side in an instant and he wrapped his arms around him.

"You're all choked up," he said softly, allowing Logan to bury his head into his chest and he felt tears soak his shirt. "It's okay. Let it out. I'm here."

"H-he would have," Logan began. "H-he was so c-close. If you d-didn't come..." He broke off as he continued to sob.

"Oh Logie," Kendall said.

"I'm so s-sorry! It w-wasn't your f-fault! It was h-his. H-he did e-everything! P-please take me back! I-I know you might be m-mad at m-me, but please! I-I've missed you s-so much! I-I need you s-so much!" He was trembling, and he had Kendall's jacket fisted tightly in his hands.

"I was never mad at you Logan. Why would I have been? I probably would have reacted the same way if I was in your place. Of course I'll take you back. I've missed you too. I need you as much as you need me."

Logan looked up, tears still in his eyes and he shakily pressed their lips together. "I love you Kendall."

"I love you too Logan." He shrugged his jacket off and placed it around Logan's shoulders, the shaken boy taking it gratefully.

"What the hell happened and why is my executive on the floor?" Logan jumped at the sound of Gustavo's voice as their producer came in, looking around.

"That bitch nearly raped Logan," Kendall spat, helping Logan up and keeping him close. Gustavo's eyes went wide and he looked at Logan and his executive.

"I'll speak to Griffin about this immediately," he said, then walked over and looked at Logan. "Are you okay Logan?"

Logan just stared at him at a loss of words, so he nodded. Gustavo patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry Logan," he said. "He won't get out of this easily." He then called to Freight Train who was standing outside. Freight Train gave Logan a quick hug before picking the executive's limp form off of the floor and took him away. James and Carlos rushed rushed in. They looked around and their eyes went wide before they quickly pulled each other in for a hug. Logan clung tightly to Kendall, not letting go of him. Kendall kept an arm around his shoulders.

"Are you guys okay now?" James and Carlos asked them after pulling away. They completely understood everything.

"Yeah," Kendall said while Logan nodded. He was still at a loss for words, still unable to say anything else. "Now let's go home." As they walked away, Kendall pulled Logan in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck.

"I'll never hurt you again," Kendall said. "And I'll never let anything like this happen to you ever again." He entwined his fingers with Logan's. That was a promise he would keep at any cost, no matter what.


	12. Firework A Jarlos Story

Firework

* * *

Pairing in this one-shot:

Jarlos

* * *

James Diamond walked through the double doors, ignoring all the longing glances that the girls gave him. It was the same thing every day, and it never seemed to stoop.

"Hi James," one girl said. James gave her a soft smile and a wave, hearing her sigh.

"He's so cute!"

"It's such a shame that he's gay."

"Oh well."

James chuckled and he opened his locker, putting some books away and grabbing others. He looked in the mirror in his locker, fixing his long brown hair and noted the tired look in his hazel eyes. He heard a thud and looked to see the new kid, Carlos Garcia, on the ground with his books beside him.

"Watch it," he heard Evan Parker said before he stalked away. James sighed then he felt a hand ruffle his hair. He lifted his hand to bat the other away then he looked up to see eyes identical to his own.

"What's wrong little brother?" his brother Jefferey Diamond asked him.

"Nothing Jeff," James said.

"Don't lie to me," Jeff said. "Now tell me what's wrong?"

James sighed. He couldn't lie to his brother. "It just bugs me that they treat Carlos so badly." He looked around, but couldn't find the Latino. He probably went to class. "I know he's the new kid but that doesn't mean they can treat him like that. This has been going on ever since he got here two weeks ago. I mean, I'm gay and they don't make fun of me."

"You're co-captain of the hockey team little brother," Jeff said. "And you have a brother whose the quarterback of the football team. They wouldn't dream of making fun of you."

"It still bugs me."

"You can figure anything out James. Remember that."

"If only I knew how."

"It'll come to you. I know you." With that, Jeff left his brother at his locker. James sighed again before closing his locker, then started to walk to class.

* * *

James walked out of his class to hear a bunch of people speaking in hushed whispers.

"Hey James!" one said and James turned to see Evan coming over to him. "Sorry to hear about it buddy."

"Hear what?"

"You don't know? Garcia's gay!"

"What?"

"It's pretty unfortunate to have someone like him in your group."

"And that means what exactly?"

"That punk doesn't belong in any kind of society. I'll see you later." He left James standing in front of his class. James looked around and saw Carlos standing at his locker, keeping his head down as he was taking certain items out of his locker.

"No one deserves this," James said.

* * *

In the lunchroom, when James walked in he saw Carlos sitting alone like usual. He sighed before sitting with his friends Kendall and Logan.

"You okay dude?" Kendall asked.

"This is bugging me so much," James said. "They are so hypocritical. They know I'm gay and they don't make fun of me. Then they find out about Carlos and they make fun of him. This is so aggravating."

"Is there anything you want to do about it?" Logan asked.

"As a matter of fact, I'm going too." James stood up. "Hey!" he called out. "I have something I want to say to all of you."

"What is it Diamond?" Evan asked.

"I've been hearing about all the torment you guys have been giving the new kid Carlos!" The Latino in question quickly stood up and left before he could hear anything else. "Well knock it off!"

"Any reason why you care so much?"

"I'm sick of this! You've made fun of him since he's the new kid and you think he doesn't 'belong' so to speak. And then you find out he's gay and a whole string of insults came out. What about me? You've known that I'm gay and you haven't made fun of me! What's with this?"

"He's right!" one said. "Why make fun of one and not the other?" A bunch of agreements chorused.

"Go for it!" James said. "I could care less! That just shows how pathetic you are all! It shows how opposed to difference you are! You didn't even give him a chance before you started to make fun of him! You aren't even worth it!"

"Hey!" a voice called and James looked to see his brother come in. "Who has a problem with my brother and Carlos being gay?" The only ones that didn't raise their hands where Kendall and Logan, along with Jeff's teammates and the hockey team since they all knew James. "Well get the fuck over it! They're happy with who they are and I'm happy for them! So suck up your prejudice since you need to give Carlos a chance and you've all know James since you were younger! You all need to get over it!"

A few murmurs went by the cafeteria and Evan stood up. "You're right," he said, shocking everyone. "We all just jumped at him without giving him a chance. Now I feel like such a jackass for doing it." Agreement chorused through the cafeteria again, this time positive.

James jumped off the table and ran out of the cafeteria, since he noticed Carlos leave. He burst through the doors and raced through the hallway. "Carlos!" he called, then he stopped short when he heard a low thud. He looked to see Carlos standing by a door which was caused the thud, and he was clutching it for dear life. His eyes were wide as James approached him. "Take it easy man. It's alright. You can go back in there."

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Carlos asked, beginning to back away.

James grabbed his shoulder. "Why would I lie? I'm gay so why would I do that?"

"It's happened before," Carlos said.

"Listen to me Carlos," James said. "It's all okay. You need to trust me."

"Why?"

"Because I like you."

"Y-you do?"

"I do."

"Stop messing with me. Is this what you guys like to do for-" he was cut off when James pulled him in for a kiss, pressing their lips together. James wrapped his arms around Carlos's waist while Carlos wrapped his arms around James's neck.

"Do you believe me now?" James asked after pulling away.

"Y-yeah," Carlos said.

"Do you trust me?" Carlos nodded. "Then come on, let's go." James entwined their fingers.

"Where are we going?"

"We're getting out of here," James said. "We're allowed to leave during lunch. How about I show you hockey?"

"Alright," Carlos said. "That sounds nice."

The two walked out of the school, hand-in-hand. James shot anyone who looked at them strangely dirty glances. He could see his brother walk by and he smiled at him, getting a smile back. Everything was working out.


	13. Love Letter A Kogan Story

Love Letter

* * *

Pairing in this one-shot:

Kogan

* * *

Logan stood on a chair by the closet, looking for his textbook that James and Carlos had hidden from him. Being him, he needed a chair to look on the top shelf of the closet.

"They are so dead if I can't find this," he muttered. "Aha!" he exclaimed, finding it buried between two boxes. He grabbed the binding and pulled at it. The book slid out, but he fell back out of the chair and he hit the ground, the book on his stomach. "Well that's just great," he said. He let out a groan as one of the boxes began to fall and he coughed as it hit his chest, the box being heavier than he thought.

"Dude that was crazy!" he heard James say then the door slammed shut as he entered the room.

"I know!" Carlos said happily.

"Guys," Logan said and they both stopped.

"Oh," they both said, their moods quickly changing. "You found it?"

"Could either of you be so kind as to get this box off of me?"

"Yeah sure man," they said and the weight was removed from Logan's chest. They each grabbed one of Logan's arms and pulled him off of the floor. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Logan said, grabbing his book. "I'm not hurt." He looked down and saw an envelope with his name on it. "Do you guys know what this is?"

"No idea dude. Why'd tell you if we knew." They then disappeared into their room. Logan sighed before pulling the paper out of the open envelope. His gaze flickered to the bottom of the paper, finding it unsigned. He looked back up and read the whole thing over.

"A love letter?" he asked himself. "For me? Who wrote this? And more importantly, why?" He put the letter back in the envelope, and put it back in the closet. He let out another sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Whoever wrote it had to be someone in the apartment. Who is was was something that he had no idea of. He sighed once more before going to his room. Little did he know of the Knight member who was standing by the swirly slide, the one that had written the letter for Logan.

"Shit! This isn't good."

* * *

Logan sighed as Kendall walked away from him. Again. He had been acting very strange over the last few days, and Logan had no idea why. James and Carlos noticed this and they tried talking to Logan.

"You can't keep hiding it Kendall," James said.

"You'll have to say it sooner or later," Carlos added.

"Then I pick later," Kendall muttered. "So stop this. I have this whole situation under control." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Doesn't seem like it," James said.

"Watch it!" Kendall said. "Not all relationships are as perfect as yours and Carlos's is."

"Hey guys," Logan said. Kendall quickly looked away. "We need to get to the studio remember?" Kendall stood up and left without a word. "What the hell is wrong with him? Why is he avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" James and Carlos hated seeing Logan like this since they knew how he felt about Kendall.

"We don't know man." They couldn't say anything.

"Well I can't take it anymore!"

"Everything will work out Logan."

"I sure hope so."

* * *

"Dogs!" Gustavo bellowed. "You have another tour. It's in a few weeks so you need to get ready."

"Another one already?" Kendall asked.

"You have a problem with that?"

"No. Not at all."

"You can go now!"

Kendall turned to walk away, wanting to get out of the room as fast as possible.

"Kendall!" he heard.

"Shit," he muttered, and then turned to look at Logan.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why have you been avoiding me?" He seemed angry.

"I don't know what you're talking about Logan."

Logan's eyes went wide and he clenched his fists. "James, Carlos, Gustavo, Kelly," he said through clenched teeth. "Would you four be so kind as to leave Kendall and I to have a little discussion?" They didn't need to be told twice as they raced out of the room, shutting the door behind them. "Now tell me Kendall," Logan said again. "Why. The fuck. Have you been avoiding me?"

"You don't know what you're talking about Logan," Kendall repeated.

Logan grabbed the front of Kendall's shirt and fisted it in his hand. "I know what I'm talking about Kendall," he hissed. "Now I'm going to ask you again. Why. The fuck. Have you been avoiding me? And don't you tell me that I don't know what I'm talking about."

"The letter!" Kendall finally said. He had never seen Logan this angry before

"What the fuck are you talking about? What's that letter have anything to do with this?"

"You weren't supposed to see it. You were snooping around."

"I wasn't snooping. I was looking for my book since James and Carlos hid it in the closet between some boxes. I pulled the book out and I fell back and the envelope with _my name_ on it slipped out from the shelf. Why do you care if I say it? Why does it-" He froze and let go of Kendall's shirt. "Oh my God. _You_ wrote the letter?"

"This is why I didn't tell you!" Kendall said. "I knew you'd hate me!"

"Kendall," Logan said. "I don't hate you. Why would I hate you?"

"You don't hate me?"

"It's quite the opposite my friend. That letter was one of the sweetest things I've ever read. If you only signed it, I would have been able to thank you for it a few days ago."

"You liked it?"

"I loved it. It makes me happy since I know you feel the same way I do."

"Really?"

"Really, now where is this coming from? Why is this Kendall so shy?"

Kendall chuckled and pulled Logan close to him. "Better?" he asked jokingly.

"Much," Logan said. Kendall ran his hands through the brunette's hair before pulling him in for a kiss. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck while he felt Kendall's arms go around his waist.

"Let's not avoid each other again," Kendall said.

"Excuse me?"

"Let me rephrase that. Let's make sure that _I_ won't avoid you again."

"There you go." Logan gave Kendall another quick kiss. "Come in!" he said as he heard the knock at the door. The door opened and they were faced with James and Carlos.

"It's about fucking time," Carlos said while James nodded. Kendall and Logan laughed.

"Wait," James said. "Carlos, we actually did something."

"What are you-" Carlos paused before remembering. "Oh yeah! If we didn't hide his book, he wouldn't have found the letter!"

"Well for that I thank you," Logan said. "But don't do it again."

Kendall grinned. "Come on guys," he said, interlacing his fingers with Logan's. "We need to get out of here. We have a tour to get ready for."

"Yeah!" James said. "Another tour!"

"Calm down pretty boy," Carlos said.

"But you love it."

"You're right. I do." Carlos gave him a quick kiss. "Now come on!"

The two raced forward, leaving Kendall and Logan behind.

"Come on Logie," Kendall said and lifted the genius on his back. "To the Palm Woods!" He pointed in the direction of the exit.

Logan laughed, clinging to Kendall. He laughed even harder at the strange stares Gustavo and Kelly gave them. This was so worth it.


	14. Just The Way You Are A Jarlos Story

Just The Way You Are

* * *

Pairing in this one-shot:

Jarlos

* * *

James sat on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had been sitting there for a while, as he was unsure of what to do with his time. Gustavo had given them the day off for whatever reason he had and none of the boys were going to pass it up. Kendall and Logan were off doing something together and Carlos was in the shower, his voice clear as he began to sing 'Stuck'. James chuckled, knowing that this was typical Carlos behavior. He heard a thud and he quickly jumped up off his bed.

"Carlos? Are you okay?"

"I got shampoo in my eyes and I slipped! I'm okay though!"

"Do you need any help getting up?"

"I got it! But thanks anyway!" The water was turned off and the door to the bathroom opened, revealing Carlos with a towel wrapped around his waist, his eyes now holding a slight red tint. "Damn! I forgot how much shampoo stinks when you get it in your eyes!" James had to force himself not to stare at Carlos's chest as he led Carlos back into the bathroom, taking the movable shower-head and gently rinsing the shampoo out of Carlos's eyes.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks for your help."

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy to help."

Carlos got out of the bathroom to change, James sighing away him. He would never be able to tell Carlos how he felt about him. He really wanted to, but he was afraid of what would happen if Carlos didn't return his feelings. He sighed as walked back out of the bathroom, taking his spot on his bed again.

* * *

Carlos rubbed at his eyes as he walked out of the room. He was grumbling under his breath.

"I'm such an idiot!" he muttered. He had made a fool of himself in front of James. Again. James would never like someone like him, someone who always made a fool of themselves and always did crazy and stupid things. "That's it." He took his helmet off and set it on the counter. "I'm done." He walked away.

* * *

James was utterly and entirely confused over the course of the past few days. Carlos had started to act very strange. He didn't talk about crazy stunts anymore, and he even stopped wearing his helmet! That wasn't like Carlos at all! He had to find out what was going on.

"Carlos!" he called to the Latino standing in the kitchen. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah James." Carlos jogged over to the living room, sitting on the couch beside him. "What is it?"

"What's going on with you man? You're not acting like yourself."

"I'm fine dude. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You aren't talking about your stunts anymore, that isn't like you."

"Maybe I'm over them."

James didn't believe it for one minute. "Then why haven't you been wearing your helmet?" James walked to the counter and took said object in his hands and Carlos's eyes went wide as he nearly grabbed for it.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Carlos sighed. "I like someone a lot and I know that they don't like crazy Carlos." He pulled his hands away, keeping his arms by his side.

"Who wouldn't like you for you?"

Carlos remained silent.

"Who is it Carlos?"

"Y-you," Carlos said quietly.

"Come again?" James asked. He couldn't believe it.

"This isn't funny! It's you James! I'm not afraid to admit it! I"m in love with you alright? Just don't hate me!" He put his hands to his head.

James took Carlos's hands from his head and placed his helmet on his head. "Why the hell wouldn't I love crazy Carlos? That's the Carlos I fell in love with."

"Y-you love me?" Carlos asked, his big brown eyes wide with shock. "You love stupid, idiotic me?"

James wrapped his arm around Carlos's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips met and Carlos wrapped his arms around James's neck, keeping him close. James smiled into the kiss and their chests brushed. They pulled away when they needed air, but they kept their foreheads together.

"You aren't stupid or idiotic," James said. "But I do love you."

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"Really. So don't you ever go and change on me." James tapped Carlos's helmet with his knuckles. "I love you how you are."

Carlos smiled and ran his fingers through James's long hair, smiling when James didn't push his hand away. He pulled him in for another kiss. James kept Carlos close to him until they both needed air again.

"I promise I won't ever change," Carlos said, hugging James tightly.

"That's all I could ever ask for," James said, kissing his forehead gently.

* * *

_Please check out my new story All Or Nothing!_


	15. Unexpected Places A Kogan Story

Unexpected Places

* * *

Pairing in this one-shot:

Kogan

* * *

"Kendall let's go!" Logan yelled from his spot by the door in the locker room. They had just finished practice and Kendall was shoving his gear in his bag. Everyone else was already outside.

"I'm coming!" Kendall yelled back. He turned to where Logan was standing, then dropped his bag instantly. "Logan look out!" He ran to where his friend was and tackled him to the side, both getting out of the way as a shelf piled high with boxes full of heavy equipment fell, hitting the ground with a large crash. Logan looked at the large metal shelf that had collapsed in front of them, the heavy boxes spilled around them, blocking their exit. He then took note of their position. His hands were by his head and Kendall was hovering over him, his knees of either side of Logan, his breathing heavy. "Are you okay?" Kendall asked Logan.

"Fine," he replied. "I just wasn't expecting that." Kendall helped Logan up and they looked at the mess that was in front of them. They tired to clear everything away, but it wouldn't budge.

"Kendall! Logan!" they heard James and Carlos shout from the outside. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine!" Kendall shouted back.

"But we can't get out!" Logan added.

"Boys!" their coach yelled. "We're going to get help, so sit tight!"

"We're all the way at the edge of town," Logan said to Kendall. "We're practically in the middle of nowhere. This is going to be fun."

"Just great!" Kendall muttered. "Now we're stuck here for God knows how many hours!"

They began to pace, trying to collect their thoughts. The cold chill of the Minnesota air was starting to settle after about an hour of being stuck in the locker room.

"It is so fucking cold!" Kendall said, rubbing his hands together, trying to create friction for warmth. "Are you okay Logan?"

The teen in question was curled up into a tight ball on the floor, his head buried in his knees. He said something but his voice was muffled. Kendall walked closer to him.

"What was that Logan?" he asked, crouching down and resting on his knees.

"I'm f-freezing," Logan stuttered when he lifted his head up. Although the room was a relative size, he started to get a bad sense of claustrophobia. His head was starting to spin as he began to hyperventilate.

"Logan," Kendall said, grabbing his arms. "Logan, what's wrong?"

"C-claustrophobic," Logan said while his teeth were chattering. "B-being locked in h-here and f-freezing doesn't h-help." Kendall quickly remembered that Logan had showered when practice had ended so his hair was still a bit damp. He quickly took his jacket off and placed it around the shaking boy's shoulders. He was wearing the long-sleeve thermal so he could last a bit longer, and Logan needed it more than him. Kendall was a Minnesota native, born and raised, while Logan had moved when he was five, so his body wasn't as accustomed to the freezing temperatures like Kendall's, even if he had been living there for a little over a decade of his life.

"Logan," Kendall said. "Logan, look at me." When Logan's chocolate brown gaze met his green one, Kendall felt his heart thud hard in his chest. Here he was, face-to-face with the boy he was in love with, only he couldn't find the right words to say. "Just focus on me. We're going to okay. We're going to get out of here."

Logan nodded, trying to regulate his breathing, but with thought of Kendall running through his mind, it made it a little harder to accomplish. Logan was in love with the dirty blonde, but he kept it at bay. While in his thoughts, his breathing had returned to normal. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Kendall wrap his arms around him, pulling him close.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked, caught off guard slightly.

"We need to stay warm, otherwise we're going to freeze. Is this okay?"

"It's okay," Logan assured. "Maybe we should have done it earlier." He felt comforted in Kendall's embrace.

"Logan?" Kendall asked after a short silence.

"What is it Kendall?"

"Can I try something?" He had to do it. He just had to.

Logan looked up at him and barely had time to react when Kendall pressed their lips together then stopped, keeping them there. It was then that Logan realized that Kendall was giving him a chance to either return the gesture or to back out. He opted to go with the first option. When Kendall felt Logan kiss back, he smiled and pulled the smaller boy closer to him, not wanting to let go. Logan felt a warmth coarse through him as he ran his fingers through Kendall's thick hair, staying close.

"What brought that on?" Logan asked when they pulled away for air.

"I'm in love with you Logan," Kendall said, pressing their foreheads together. "I had to do that. I needed to know what you would do."

"Now you know because I'm in love with you too."

They sat curled with each other for a few more hours before they jumped at the sound of metal moving. They stood up, rushing over and trying to help as best they could. Pretty soon, a pathway was cleared out for them.

"Are you boys alright?" one of their rescuers asked, draping a thick blanket around the two, taking note of their shivering.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"We're fine," Logan commented. Their bags were brought out for them and the two boys were attacked by their friends.

"Are you guys okay?" James and Carlos asked again.

"We're fine guys," Kendall and Logan told them. They made their way out of the rink and outside, their bodies still numb.

"Hey Logan," Kendall asked. "Are you still willing to have that sleep-over?"

"Of course Kendall," Logan said. The two piled into Mrs. Knight's car after getting attacked by Mrs. Knight, who had taken the chance to check them over, making sure they were alright.

* * *

Sitting on Kendall's bed, Logan was curled by Kendall's side when Kendall turned so Logan was on his back, the blonde hovering over him, similar to when they were stuck in the locker room.

"What is it Kendall?" Logan asked.

"I'm just glad that I'm finally able to do this," he pressed their lips together again, pulling Logan up into a sitting position with him on his knees. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck while Kendall had his arms around Logan's waist. They remained that way for a while before they needed air.

"Do you think we would have told each other soon?" Logan asked as they curled up against each other.

"That's why I wanted you to spend the night Logan," Kendall said. "I was planning on telling you tonight. Getting stuck in the locker room sped that process up."

Logan chuckled. "Let's just hope nothing bad like that happens again," he said.

"I agree," Kendall said, kissing Logan's forehead. "Now we should get some sleep." He pulled the blankets over them and that was how they fell asleep, Logan cuddled into Kendall's side, his head buried into the blonde's chest, Kendall with his arms curled around the brunette.


	16. Decode A Jarlos Story

Decode

* * *

Pairing in this one-shot:

Jarlos

* * *

Carlos curled into a tighter ball on his bed, groaning as he felt his head pound, driving him insane. He shot up quickly, sneezing into the tissue he had managed to grab. He bit back another groan as he sniffled slightly. Of course he was the one to get sick after he and the others went to lunch the day before. They had been there before and it never happened. Then again, he did have a few corndogs and a variety of deserts after... And to make things worse, Guitar Dude sneezed on him when they were talking! He began to cough, his chest aching with each attack. He hated how early it was.

"Carlos?" James asked, brought out of his sleep by his roommate and boyfriend's violent coughing. "Are you feeling okay?" He sat up quickly.

"I'm fine James," Carlos managed to say. He didn't want to worry him. "Just get ready so we can all go." James did the exact opposite however. He got up and sat on the edge of the shorter boy's bed. Carlos tried to lean away and bury himself into the sheets and pillows, but failed when he felt James's cool hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up," James said. "There is no way that you are going to rehearsal today."

"But Gustavo-"

"Will get over it. Now I'll be right back."

"Huh?"

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to leave my boyfriend one when he's sick. Kendall and Logan can handle Gustavo and Mrs. Knight and Katie aren't going to be home until tomorrow. I just need to tell the others that I'm not going and that you're sick." With that said, he walked out of the room. Carlos could faintly hear a discussion, then James walked back in. "They're leaving in a few minutes, then we'll be alone. Why don't you try and fall back asleep?"

"What about you?" Carlos asked groggily.

"I just want to make sure you're feeling okay before I worry about myself." James laid Carlos on his bed and tucked the sheets over him. He kissed his forehead, running a hand soothingly through Carlos's short black hair. "I'll go get some medicine," he said and left the room. Carlos rested his head against the pillows and proceeded to fall asleep.

* * *

James ran a hand through his hair, looking through the medicine cabinet.

"Is Carlos okay?" he heard Logan ask.

"He has a fever," James replied, taking the medicine down.

"Poor Carlos," Kendall added. "But he's got you to take care of him."

"You're damn right," James said.

"We need to go," Logan said. "See you later James."

"Bye," he said and the two walked out the door. James grabbed the medicine, along with some water, and walked back into the room, smiling as he saw Carlos asleep.

* * *

Carlos's eyes flickered open as his stomach began to bother him.

"You okay?" James asked.

"My stomach," Carlos groaned, clutching his stomach.

"Take this," James said, handing him a cup partly filled with medicine. Carlos grimaced, but took the cup regardless. James handed him the water, watching in case Carlos needed anything. "Better?" he asked.

"A bit," Carlos said. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it," James replied. "Do you need anything else?"

"I'm good," Carlos said, burrowing back into the pillows, pulling the blankets over himself. James chuckled, pressing a kiss to his lips. "James don't," Carlos protested weakly. "You'll get sick too."

"I'll be okay," James reassured him and kissed him again.

"Alright then," Carlos said. "But when you get sick, don't expect me to take care of you."

"You and I both know that's a lie," James chuckled. "You know you'll help me."

"You're right," Carlos said before drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

Carlos woke up a few hours later, smiling as he saw James asleep beside him. The Latino felt better, glad that James had made him stay home after all. He noticed James start to shiver and Carlos put a hand to his forjehead, frowning as he felt it was heated. He chuckled lightly, knowing that this would happen if James kissed him. Now it was his turn to take care of James. 


End file.
